True Smile
by Cristalskies
Summary: E se, dopo Rise, Beckett non si fosse più fatta sentire fino alla rapina in banca di Cops & Robbers?
1. Chapter 1

Sembrava una giornata qualunque e quella mattina Kate Beckett si era alzata presto, come suo solito.

Era pronta per affrontare un'altra giornata di scartoffie. Il lavoro burocratico la teneva impegnata dal mattino alla sera, garantendole giornate perfettamente noiose.

Arrivata al distretto decisamente prima dell'orario d'ufficio, ne aveva approfittato per usare la palestra del distretto, un po' per abitudine e un po' per consolidare quanto di buono aveva fatto con la riabilitazione. Un po', o forse in buona parte, anche per la valvola di sfogo che l'esercizio fisico le offriva.

Dopo il giusto riscaldamento aveva trovato un collega del Vice come sparring partner e, senza più bisogno di pensare, aveva lasciato che il suo istinto prendesse il sopravvento, affidandosi all'adrenalina dello scontro.

Gli ultimi mesi erano stati una sofferenza continua. La sparatoria aveva cambiato molte cose.

La prima era che ora lavorava di nuovo da sola.

La seconda che in realtà non stava lavorando affatto.

Era tornata in servizio circa un mese prima e, nonostante gli mancasse tantissimo, si era imposta di non contattare Castle.

I Bro avevano chiesto spiegazioni, avevano provato a dirle quanto lui si fosse dato da fare in sua assenza, ma lei era stata irremovibile.

Aveva chiuso ogni discorso dicendo che avevano tutti molto lavoro da fare e pregandoli di essere lasciata in pace.

E senza riferimenti al suo ex partner, grazie.

Poi, quando le era stato finalmente assegnato un vero caso, il primo dopo la sparatoria, si era trovata con un fucile puntato in faccia.

Doveva aver completato proprio bene la fisioterapia. Infatti, quando era stato il momento di inseguire l'assassino, aveva corso più veloce che poteva e seminato anche i colleghi, trovandosi a tu per tu con il ragazzo. Armato. Completamente soli dentro ad un magazzino abbandonato.

Tutte le sue terminazioni nervose si erano ribellate a quella sensazione, avrebbe solo voluto dare le spalle all'assassino e correre a nascondersi nell'anfratto più vicino.

Solo un carattere eccezionalmente forte e controllato le aveva permesso di restare dov'era.

Le era però mancato qualunque altro stimolo, lo shock di trovarsi con un'arma puntata a meno di un metro di distanza era stato troppo forte da affrontare e superare in autonomia.

Era come paralizzata, non era riuscita a dire o fare nulla, nelle braccia le era mancata la forza di sollevare l'arma che teneva in mano.

L'assassino era fuggito e lei non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo, se non accasciarsi al suolo poco dopo per cercare di riprendere fiato.

Se non fosse stato per Ryan, che una volta iniziato l'inseguimento del ragazzo era andato a tagliare le vie di fuga esterne per precauzione, l'assassino sarebbe probabilmente stato ormai all'estero. Ne aveva i mezzi e probabilmente anche la possibilità.

Esposito era arrivato giusto in tempo per vedere l'omicida fuggire, e lei crollare a terra. Nonostante non ci fosse stato nessun rumore di spari, doveva aver pensato che l'avessero ferita ed era subito corso ad aiutarla, rendendosi presto conto che si trattava di un attacco di panico.

Non ne avevano mai parlato, non era quello il rapporto che avevano, ma sapeva che, se avesse voluto, Espo le avrebbe coperto le spalle.

Avrebbe fatto finta che non fosse successo nulla.

Kate era abbastanza certa che non avesse detto nulla nemmeno a Ryan, anche se sicuramente ormai anche lui si immaginava cosa fosse successo.

Esposito la credeva così in gamba da superare subito la cosa, senza doverne fare rapporto.

Lei la vedeva diversamente.

Infatti, aveva capito che sarebbe stato un errore non considerare grave la cosa e, seguendo il consiglio del suo psicologo, si era fatta assegnare a lavori d'ufficio a tempo indefinito.

Conclusa l'attività in palestra e dopo aver fatto una bella doccia rigenerante si sentiva finalmente viva e attiva e si apprestava ora a iniziare la sua giornata di routine.

Arrivò al piano della omicidi e, uscendo dall'ascensore, salutò Ryan ed Esposito, così presi a discutere sull'ultima novità in casa Electronic Arts da salutarla a malapena.

La prima cosa che notò, quando raggiunse la sua scrivania, fu la mancanza di una tazza di caffè pronta ad aspettarla, nonostante questo non fosse esattamente una novità nell'ultimo periodo.

Si diresse verso la saletta e, seppur con un risultato mediocre, riuscì a tornare alla sua postazione dotata di una fumante dose di caffeina liquida.

Erano ormai mesi che non vedeva Castle ma nonostante tutto faticava ad abituarsi a non averlo attorno, pensò sorseggiando il caffè.

Tutto questo sarebbe stato impensabile solo qualche anno prima.

Iniziava a rendersi sempre più conto di come la sua presenza avesse intossicato tutto ciò che conosceva, grandi cose e piccoli dettagli continuavano a ricordarle che lui non era lì con lei.

Sentiva distintamente quanto fossero noiose le sue giornate ora che lui non gironzolava più per il distretto a caccia di spunti "artistici" e le mancavano le serate in cui, dopo la risoluzione del caso, uscivano assieme o con il resto del team per mangiare qualcosa.

Si ribellava al pensiero che la sua felicità, o quanto meno una buona parte, potesse dipendere da lui.

Una parte di lei reagiva così naturalmente al solo pensiero di Castle da costringere la sua metà irrazionale ad alzare delle difese. Era stata convinta di quel bisogno di erigere un muro attorno a se. Ne era stata così certa che ora non riusciva più a farne a meno.

Un istinto saldo e irrazionale suggeriva malignamente al suo inconscio che lei sapeva bene cosa si provava a stare senza nessuna difesa. Era stata una giovane donna solare ed indifesa e, alla morte della madre, aveva pagato a caro prezzo la sua precedente spensieratezza.

Era su questo a cui stava lavorando, seduta dopo seduta, con il dottor Burke.

Sulle sue difese.

Su come abbattere quelle difese.

Era un'altra delle cose su cui gli eventi della precedente primavera avevano segnato un punto di svolta.

Era stata in bilico tra la vita e la morte, e quello che l'aveva spinta a lottare, quello che le aveva permesso di non abbracciare il baratro, era stata la voce di Castle.

Castle che la chiamava.

Castle che le diceva di amarla.

Castle che la guardava disperato, chiedendole di non lasciarlo.

Si era risvegliata con accanto Josh e suo padre.

Il dolore era ovunque, la stanchezza le impediva di ragionare. Si era lasciata nuovamente cadere nell'oblio del sonno, un unico pensiero nella sua mente.

Josh non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi li. Dov'era Castle?

Il risveglio successivo non era stato migliore.

Non riusciva a parlare e tutto sembrava confuso.

Di nuovo un'unica certezza: Josh non avrebbe dovuto esser li ad accarezzarle il viso, a tenerle la mano. Sembrava così profondamente sbagliato che lui fosse li. Lei di certo non lo avrebbe voluto presente. Era un estraneo, non voleva la sua empatia.

Il giorno successivo la morfina aveva iniziato a lasciarle scampo e quel sonno disturbato che l'aveva avviluppata dopo la sparatoria le aveva dato tregua per qualche ora.

Era decisamente più lucida e affrontava razionalmente il fatto che Josh aveva un valido motivo per essere li. Lui in fondo era il suo fidanzato.

Sembrava anche essere piacevole sentire la sua mano sulla sua, a tracciare lievi carezze.

Poi era arrivato Castle.

Pur nella confusione del suo stato aveva colto la profonda sofferenza del suo sguardo nel vederla con Josh, ma in quel momento non era in grado di gestire quello che sentiva.

Aveva bisogno di più tempo.

Più spazio.

Meno paure.

Così, gli aveva detto di non ricordare nulla, e gli aveva chiesto del tempo.

Lo avrebbe richiamato lei quando fosse stato il momento.

Poi era stato il momento della riabilitazione e della fisioterapia.

Aveva lottato per riprendersi. Era stata una dura battaglia e non aveva voluto nessuno vicino.

Josh meno di tutti. Non aveva nessun bisogno di lui, così come lui non ne aveva di lei. Anche se probabilmente se ne sarebbe reso conto solo più tardi.

L'unico ad avere il permesso di vederla, se non di aiutarla, era stato suo padre.

Aveva vinto la guerra contro se stessa ed era tornata fisicamente sana in quello che i medici definivano un tempo record.

Tornare al distretto le aveva fatto bene, era una persona metodica e amava avere una routine quotidiana da seguire. Peccato si fosse poi accorta di come non fosse in grado di affrontare la situazione in caso di emergenza.

A quella consapevolezza si aggiungeva ora il fatto di non sentirsi pronta nemmeno per affrontare Castle.

Bugiarda e vigliacca.

Così si sentiva.

L'unico a sapere delle sue bugie, ormai da mesi, era Burke, e le stava facendo capire quanto si stesse perdendo a causa del suo blocco ad instaurare relazioni profonde e durature.

Quello che stavano affrontando in quel momento era il fatto che Castle, a quel punto, era già ben più di una semplice relazione duratura nella sua vita.

Era probabilmente un pezzo indispensabile.

Se ne stava privando da mesi, soffrendo ogni giorno la sua mancanza. Quasi come una punizione autoinflitta per avergli mentito.

L'altro punto all'ordine del giorno, quando andava alle sedute, era chiedersi come poteva permettersi di vivere tranquillamente la sua vita.

Viveva con la certezza costante che un killer si aggirava ancora libero, probabilmente aspettando il momento migliore per chiudere il conto con lei.

Sarebbe stato giusto aprirsi con Castle quando la sua vita era appesa ad un filo sottile?

Questo era forse il principale motivo per cui non lo aveva ancora richiamato.

Certo era che, da diversi anni ad oggi, quello era probabilmente il lasso di tempo più lungo nel quale non si fossero visti e doveva ammettere che la compagnia dello scrittore iniziava a mancarle parecchio.

Ne avrebbe dovuto parlare con Burke quella sera, si appuntò mentalmente prima di riprendere a lavorare.

Ad interrompere i suoi pensieri, poco meno di mezz'ora dopo, arrivò il suono del telefono.

-Kate…- La voce della più giovane di casa Castle le arrivò spezzata da quelle che sembravano disperazione e paura - Loro sono là dentro. Sono là dentro da più di un'ora ormai.-

Aveva risposto senza neanche guardare da dove provenisse la chiamata e sentire la rossa l'aveva fatta tornare indietro col pensiero a diverso tempo prima.

Una volta sarebbe stato abbastanza normale ricevere una sua chiamata. In fondo era la partner lavorativa del padre.

Ora la situazione era molto diversa, doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave per indurla a chiamare lei.

-Calmati, Alexis, che succede? Dove si trovano?- In quanto ai soggetti della frase, aveva capito benissimo a chi si riferiva la ragazza.

-Erano andati in Banca, stamattina. Alla New Amsterdam, quella sulla Lexington- Cercò di spiegarsi Alexis.

Un primo campanello d'allarme le risuono in testa a quel nome. Era successo qualcosa sulla Lex quella mattina, l'aveva sentito mentre era in sala relax per preparare il suo caffè. Ma non aveva prestato grande attenzione alla cosa.

-Beckett, sono stati presi in ostaggio!- concluse poi la ragazza.


	2. Chapter 2

Il tragitto verso la banca sembrò lungo eterno.

Ogni corsia sembrava troppo lenta, nonostante la sirena accesa.

Raggiunta la sua destinazione si precipitò fuori dall'auto, guardandosi attorno. Un folto gruppo di curiosi si era già accalcato attorno all'area, prontamente recintata dalle squadre speciali. Diverse emittenti televisive stavano trasmettendo le loro esclusive negli immediati dintorni della zona.

Notò la chioma rossa che la chiamava da oltre le transenne e fece in modo che la lasciassero avvicinare.

-Beckett, per fortuna sono riuscita a contattarti, temevo non mi rispondessi!- la salutò Alexis, abbracciandola.

Kate ricambiò l'abbraccio e si chiese, se prima avesse visto che era Alexis a chiamarla, avrebbe risposto lo stesso?

Sperava proprio di si, in ogni caso almeno era stata avvisata della situazione.

Non avrebbe potuto perdonarselo se ne fosse venuta a conoscenza a posteriori. Soprattutto se capitava qualcosa a Castle.

Ecco, quella era una possibilità che non voleva nemmeno considerare in quel momento.

-Alexis, da quanto tempo sei qui?- le chiese. Non doveva essere una situazione facile quella, per la giovane. Poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse provando. Tutta la sua famiglia era là dentro.

-Sono corsa qui appena ho sentito la notizia alla radio e poi non sapevo chi altri avvisare se non te, nonostante tutto. La nonna aveva un appuntamento con il direttore per chiedere un prestito per la sua scuola e papà la doveva accompagnare. Sperava di convincerla ad accettare i soldi da lui ma la nonna non ne voleva sapere. Ho provato a chiamarli ma non hanno risposto e ho capito che erano di sicuro ancora qui. Loro sono là, Kate. Sono sicura che siano là!- Sembrava quasi volerla convincere della veridicità della cosa ma Kate non aveva motivo di dubitarne. Poteva dire di conoscere abbastanza bene Alexis, ormai, e tutto avrebbe potuto tranne che creare scompiglio per nulla.

Se lei diceva che Castle e Martha si trovavano là dentro, significava che erano esattamente là.

Purtroppo.

Spiegarle la situazione era stato troppo e Alexis cedette di nuovo alla lacrime.

-Ascoltami, Alexis. Ora io vado al centro di comando mobile e cerco di capire qual'è la situazione. Ma non posso farti restare qui. Devo farti tornare oltre l'area transennata. Potrebbe essere pericoloso restare qui, per te. Mi capisci?- Le si spezzava il cuore a dover far allontanare la ragazza, ma sconvolta com'era sarebbe stata d'intralcio. E l'area era stata delimitata proprio per tenere fuori i civili.

-Te ne occuperai tu, Kate? Ti prego, stavolta non lo abbandonare.- Le disse guardandola con decisione.

-Ci penso io. Ti prometto che farò qualunque cosa per tirarli fuori sani e salvi.- Le promise, colpita dalla rabbia che si nascondeva sotto all'agitazione della voce di Alexis.

-Lui ha bisogno di te, Kate- Aggiunse Alexis, prima di allontanarsi. E non sapeva bene se intendesse in quel momento o in generale.

E comunque anche lei aveva bisogno di lui, fu il pensiero di Kate mentre guardava Alexis allontanarsi.

Quando la ragazza ebbe superato l'area delimitata Beckett non perse altro tempo e si diresse verso il centro di comando delle operazioni.

Appena entrata diede le sue credenziali e, subito dopo essersi identificata, vennè messa alla porta. Non era posto per una detective della omicidi quello, non ancora, almeno.

-Il mio collega è là dentro- mise in chiaro.

Cristo, Castle era là dentro. Non si sarebbe fatta mettere da parte in quel modo.

Spiegò che il suo partner, un investigatore civile, si trovava là dentro e chiarì che non si sarebbero sbarazzati tanto facilmente di lei.

Sapeva di non aver nessun diritto per stare li, era completamente fuori dal suo normale campo d'azione e per di più si era autodelegata al lavoro d'ufficio, negli ultimi tempi.

Ma qualcosa dentro di lei le fece forza. Forse loro non credevano di averne bisogno ma lei sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe potuto rendersi utile e soprattutto sentiva l'urgenza di fare qualcosa.

Qualsiasi cosa.

Se fosse rimasta ferma e fuori dalle operazioni sarebbe impazzita.

Arrivò addirittura ad accennare che erano amici del sindaco, e che non sarebbe stato felice se lei non avesse partecipato all'operazione. Non sapeva nemmeno lei da dove aveva tirato fuori quella affermazione. Sapeva per esperienza quanto fosse odioso sentirsi tirar fuori le amicizie altolocate.

Evidentemente, però, anche il capitano Peterson aveva sentito parlare dello scrittore e la sua musa, come li chiamavano nell'ambiente. Non seppe quanto per pietà e quanto per reale paura di un intervento del sindaco ma le lasciarono partecipare all'operazione e la aggiornarono sulle trattative in corso con i rapitori.

Le cose non stavano andando affatto bene.

La squadra era riuscita a parlare con i criminali, il loro boss si faceva chiamare Trapper John. Erano molto calmi, fin troppo, le disse il capitano. Doveva trattarsi di professionisti.

Sembrava che il loro capo avesse il perfetto controllo dei sottoposti e non c'erano mai state né ansia ne paura, nella sua voce.

C'era da chiedersi come dei criminali con la situazione così sotto controllo avessero potuto fare un errore da pivelli come quello di far scattare gli allarmi appena iniziata la rapina, tanto da essere obbligati a tenere in ostaggio il personale ed i clienti della banca.

E le rapine con ostaggi non finivano mai bene, statistica vuole che i rapinatori non sopravvivano quasi mai, ricordò Kate.

Il problema è che spesso si portavano con loro anche buona parte degli ostaggi.

La cosa migliore sarebbe stata fare un colpo pulito e riuscire a fuggire prima dell'arrivo della polizia.

Il destino però sembrava aver deciso altrimenti.

-Capitano, è lui!- Richiamò l'attenzione uno degli agenti operativi, indicando la chiamata in arrivo.

Peterson prese la chiamata e gestì la negoziazione cercando di far rilasciare una delle cassiere, attualmente incinta.

Trapper John iniziò ad elencare le sue richieste e pretese un pullman con vetri oscurati. Una volta che lui e il suo gruppo fossero arrivati in aereoporto chiedeva inoltre un aereo pronto per decollare verso una meta a sua scelta. Era disposto a liberare la cassiera in aereoporto e il resto degli ostaggi una volta arrivati alla sua destinazione estera.

Peterson acconsentì a tutte le richieste e chiuse la chiamata. L'istante successivo era già all'opera per procurare il mezzo di trasporto.

-Non avrà davvero intenzione di fornire loro un mezzo per la fuga, spero!- Lo attaccò Kate.

Se fossero riusciti a fuggire all'estero, non solo Castle sarebbe stato comunque prigioniero, ma si sarebbe trovato a migliaia di chilometri da lei.

-Si calmi, Detective. I rapinatori lasceranno quella banca in manette o in una bara- chiarì il capitano -Per fare in modo che una di queste opzioni si avveri, però, devo riuscire a farli venire all'esterno, dove verranno abbattuti dai miei cecchini.-

Certo, pensò Kate dandosi della sciocca. Peterson sembrava avere grande esperienza in quello che faceva. Come aveva potuto pensare il contrario?

Doveva cercare di darsi una calmata.

-Ma che cosa…- L'agente addetto alla sorveglianza video richiamò la loro attenzione -Lo vede?-

Una delle telecamere esterne alla banca mostrava chiaramente un riflesso lampeggiante ed intermittente proiettato sul soffitto della zona subito davanti alle finestre della banca.

Il segnale si ripeteva con regolarità e sembrava provenire dall'interno dell'edificio occupato.

-E' il codice morse, si tratta sicuramente del mio partner!- Era una cosa così da lui trasmettere un messaggio all'esterno tramite l'alfabeto Morse. Sperò solo che non si stesse prendendo rischi inutili. Che cosa cercava di comunicare, Castle?

Si misero subito a decifrare il messaggio, ripeteva continuamente "SDB 120".

-Che significa SDB 120, è un vostro codice?- Le chiese Peterson.

-Non che io sappia, ma Castle ci sta mandando un messaggio, dobbiamo solo capire a cosa si riferisce.- disse iniziando a valutare le varie possibilità.

-Come sa che è lui?- chiese il capitano.

-E' lui, mi creda.- Gli rispose. Nessuna ombra di dubbio, un breve sorriso ad illuminarle il volto.

-Deve essere una sigla… Vediamo… - Kate inizio ad appuntare su un taccuino le varie idee e capì dopo poco che la più probabile era Safety Deposit Box, cassetta di sicurezza 120. -Che cosa vuole farci capire indicandocela?-

L'agente cercò i proprietari della cassetta di sicurezza ma i loro nomi in quel momento non le dissero nulla.

-Non so che messaggio voglia mandarci il suo collega ma dubito possa aiutarci a tirarlo fuori di li.- Concluse Peterson.

-Dirò ai miei di indagare- rispose lei, e uscì per cercare Ryan ed Esposito.

Nella fretta di raggiungere la posizione della rapina li aveva infatti seminati durante il tragitto in auto.

-Che cos'hai scoperto?- le chiese Ryan appena li trovò.

-Niente di buono, ragazzi. Sono iniziate le trattative ma abbiamo a che fare con dei professionisti- gli rispose lei.

-I miei amici nelle squadre speciali mi hanno appena confermato che non credono sarà possibile inserirsi nelle telecamere interne. Questa gente sa il fatto suo, poco ma sicuro.- Aggiunse Esposito.

-Ragazzi, ho bisogno che indaghiate su una cosa- chiese ai colleghi -Castle è riuscito a farci avere un messaggio dall'interno: "cassetta di sicurezza 120". Questi sono i dati dei proprietari, voglio scopriate quanto più possibile su questa storia.-

Consegnò il biglietto a Ryan che partì spedito per iniziare le indagini.

-Sei sicura di non aver problemi a rimanere qui da sola?- Le chiese Esposito, che non aveva seguito Ryan verso l'auto.

Non sapeva se essere offesa dalle preoccupazioni del collega, decise che probabilmente stava solo cercando di coprirle le spalle, come aveva sempre fatto.

Annuì e gli rispose di non preoccuparsi. Non avrebbe avuto problemi.

Visto che era fuori, raggiunse di nuovo Alexis.

-Alexis, tuo padre per ora sta bene. E' riuscito ad inviarci un messaggio dall'interno della banca.- Le disse, sperando di tirarla su di morale almeno un po'.

-Ne sei sicura? Siete riusciti a elaborare un piano per tirarli fuori?-

-Sono certa fosse lui, ma ancora non ci sono sviluppi. Alexis, credo dovresti contattare qualcuno. Non ti fa bene rimanere qui da sola.- Le consigliò.

-Sono ore che provo a contattare Ashley e non mi risponde. E tutte le persone che amo di più sono la dentro, Kate. Loro sono tutto ciò che ho...- Le si era spezzata di nuovo la voce, nel dirlo.

-Non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene.- Non sapeva esattamente se cercava di tranquillizare se stessa o Alexis.

Poco meno di un'ora dopo vennè richiamata da Ryan, avevano fatto diverse scoperte.

La coppia proprietaria della cassetta di sicurezza si era rivelata essere una vedova, il marito era morto da diverso tempo. Quando i Bro avevano raggiunto il suo appartamento l'avevano trovata morta strangolata. Sembrava le fosse stato strappato qualcosa dalla collanina che portava al collo, la chiave della cassetta di sicurezza, magari?

Inoltre avevano trovato una cimice di livello professionale dentro alla casa.

Le cose si stavano facendo sempre più complicate e non riusciva a capire quale fosse il nesso, se c'era, tra i due crimini.

Una persona dal centro di comando le stava facendo cenno di tornare dentro alla sala di controllo e fece uno scatto per tornare indietro.

Peterson era di nuovo al telefono con Trapper John e stava chiedendo più tempo.

Dopo breve, appena conclusa la chiamata, Peterson le spiegò la situazione: -Trapper John ci invita a mandare un paramedico a prendere uno degli ostaggi. Sembra abbia avuto un attacco epilettico. Chiede però di avere il pullman in 20 minuti, cosa che non è fattibile.

Dovremo far irruzione alla cieca, prima che inizi a colpire gli ostaggi.-

-Capitano, non può entrare alla cieca, farà uccidere tutti gli ostaggi!- protestò lei.

-Non vedo altre soluzioni, Detective. Non c'è modo di avere una visuale di come siano messi i rapitori e gli ostaggi, e non possiamo permetterci di lasciare agire Trapper John senza averci almeno provato.- concluse gravemente.

-C'è un'altra soluzione. Trapper John ci permette di far entrare un paramedico per soccorrere l'epilettico. Ci vado io.- si offrì -Saprò riportare la disposizione dei rapitori e degli ostaggi e partiremo con almeno quel vantaggio-

-E' sicura di sentirsela?- le chiese quindi il capitano Peterson.

Il suo partner, quello che era probabilmente il suo migliore amico, anzi, decisamente più di un amico, la persona a cui più di tutte negli ultimi anni doveva la vita per averle coperto le spalle, era là dentro.

E lei non aspettava che una possibilità per poter fare qualcosa.

Se la sentiva? Si, era pronta a tutto per tirare fuori Castle sano e salvo da quella banca. Lo aveva anche promesso ad Alexis.

Finalmente avrebbe potuto rendersi utile. Era quello che aspettava da quando era arrivata lì.


	3. Chapter 3

In breve tempo le era stata fornita una divisa da paramedico e si era cambiata.

Aveva anche ricevuto le istruzioni di base su come trattare il paziente.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene, doveva solo entrare, studiare la disposizione interna delle persone nella banca e tornare fuori con l'ostaggio. Nel mentre, il suo primo obiettivo sarebbe stato controllare che Castle e Martha fossero illesi, pur se prigionieri.

Quando fu tutto pronto si avviò, munita di barella, verso l'ingresso.

Per un lungo istante, ferma davanti alle porte in vetro satinato della banca, pensò che nessuno le avrebbe aperto.

Poi vide le ombre di due persone che si affacendavano sulla serratura e le porte vennero socchiuse quel tanto che bastava per farla passare.

Abbandonò i pensieri irrazionali di poco prima e fece un primo deciso passo verso il suo obiettivo.

Uno dei due rapinatori che erano venuti a sbloccare la porta rimase a controllare le sue azioni, mentre l'altro tornava in posizione qualche metro più in la. Erano vestiti con camici da ospedale e non erano identificabili a causa delle mascherine sul volto.

Appena ebbe varcato la soglia iniziarono i flashback. Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo ma non aveva considerato la cosa prima di offrirsi volontaria per l'incarico.

Era bastato mettere piede all'interno dell'edificio per causare l'attacco di panico. Vedersi puntare contro un arma a così breve distanza l'aveva trasportata di nuovo in una sorta di allucinazione.

Era consapevole di non essere più in quel cimitero ma era inconsciamente convinta di essere in pericolo di vita, era come se avesse la certezza che le stessero per sparare. Ancora pochi secondi di vita e poi avrebbe accusato il colpo.

Stava per succedere tutto di nuovo, prima ci sarebbe stato lo sparo, poi avrebbe sentito il proiettile lacerarle il corpo lasciando una bruciante scia di dolore.

L'aveva scampata una volta, ora la morte avrebbe reclamato il debito che le doveva. Non le si poteva fuggire per sempre.

Iniziò a sudare freddo e sentì le gambe farsi deboli. Tutto si fece confuso e si chiese come mai si trovava in una stanza sconosciuta con così tante armi puntate contro di lei. Per di più completamente disarmata. Aveva con sè una barella e faticava a ricordarne il motivo, in aggiunta era vestita da paramedico e non ne capiva la ragione. Lo shock, unito al disorientamento che provava, la fecero barcollare sul posto e si ressè alla lettiga per mantenere l'equilibrio. Anche respirare stava diventando sempre più difficile e la vista andava appannandosi.

Non ne ricordava bene il motivo ma sentiva che aveva qualcosa da fare, una missione da compiere. Era in quel luogo per un motivo molto importante ma non riusciva a delineare quale fosse.

Oltre al danno, la beffa: sarebbe morta senza neanche rammentarne la causa.

Prima di lasciarsi prendere completamente dal panico alzò lo sguardo da terra e vide Castle giusto davanti a lei. Era a pochi metri dall'ingresso e stava evidentemente soccorrendo un uomo sulla quarantina.

Vedere Rick le infuse una immediata sensazione di tranquillità, fu come un'iniezione di pace. Il respirò tornò regolare nel giro di poco e, grazie all'ossigeno che le tornava ora a fluire nel sangue, la vista le si fece più chiara.

Riuscì a ricomporsi e a ricordare cosa stava facendo e il perchè, analizzando il tutto con più calma di quella che credeva di avere.

Era stata lei stessa a decidere di entrare lì. Era una sua scelta ed era perfettamente addestrata per affrontare quello che stava succedendo. Era esattamente dove voleva essere, si ripetè.

L'ostaggio che aveva subito il malore giaceva svenuto a terra, il colorito terreo e della schiuma che gli usciva dalla bocca. I medici del pronto soccorso le avevano assicurato che dopo l'attacco epilettico il soggetto non correva pericolo di vita immediato e che probabilmente non ci sarebbero state conseguenze a lungo termine. Era comunque necessario portarlo il prima possibile in ospedale per tenerlo sotto osservazione, ma non avrebbe dovuto aver problemi a trasportarlo fuori.

Concentrò quindi la sua attenzione su Rick, inginocchiato accanto all'uomo. Trovarselo davanti dava vita a tante sensazioni che non provava da tempo.

Le era mancato così tanto...

Sentì un piacevole calore diffondersi nel petto.

Era ancora vivo. E sembrava stesse bene.

Poteva farcela anche lei.

Nei mesi precedenti aveva sognato così tante volte i suoi occhi, il suo viso, che alcune mattine usciva dal dormiveglia convinta che se lo sarebbe trovata a fianco appena avesse aperto gli occhi. La delusione, quando si svegliava e si accorgeva di essere sola, era terribile. Paragonabile forse solo agli incubi che di sovente aveva e in cui riviveva il funerale di Montgomery.

Altre volte, invece, iniziava la giornata credendo di essersi immaginata tutto. Il loro incontro, i segnali che si mandavano, l'evidente chimica tra loro, tutti gli attimi felici passati insieme, perfino la sua dichiarazione d'amore. Si svegliava convinta di aver solo sognato o di aver magari frainteso le sue intenzioni e doveva fare mente locale per convincersi che, invece, la loro vita si era incrociata davvero e aveva proseguito in modo parallelo negli ultimi 3 anni.

Era successo tutto. Era tutto vero.

Il suo ultimo timore, poi, era che quando si fossero reincontrati, sempre che questo succedesse, lui le sarebbe parso diverso. Forse nella sua immaginazione aveva ingigantito tutto e in realtà vederlo sarebbe stata una delusione.

Ora lui era esattamente davanti a lei e, nel breve momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono, si accorse che non era cambiato nulla. Almeno non per lei.

Lui era sempre lui.

Esattamente come lo ricordava

Sempre con quella sua innata capacità di farle stare bene. Si rendeva perfettamente conto di essere stata sull'orlo di un attacco di panico quando era entrata ma le era bastato vederlo per riacquistare la calma e tornare in sè.

Averlo vicino la faceva sentire completa, un'ammissione su cui lavorava da mesi e che era ora in grado di fare abbastanza tranquillamente.

Quando lui l'aveva vista entrare la prima espressione era stata di sorpresa. Probabilmente aveva creduto di avere le allucinazioni. Era di certo una delle ultime persone che si aspettava di veder varcare quella soglia.

Ma lo stupore aveva subito lasciato il posto ad una sorta di tristezza.

Forse addirittura di rabbia.

L'aveva fulminata con lo sguardo, quasi a volerle chiedere cosa diavolo ci facesse lì.

Erano passati quattro mesi da quando lei aveva tagliato tutti i loro contatti e Kate immaginò che dovesse essere parecchio arrabbiato. Le aveva lasciato lo spazio che aveva chiesto e lei non aveva mai chiamato.

Si rendeva conto che l'impressione che doveva avergli trasmesso era che non gliene fregasse nulla di lui. Erano abituati a vedersi quasi quotidianamente e da un giorno all'altro lei lo aveva messo alla porta facendogli oltretutto promettere di non disturbarla.

Di certo lei non si aspettava di sistemare le cose in quel momento e cercò di comunicarglielo con uno sguardo carico di scuse. Ci sarebbe stato il tempo di chiarirsi più tardi. Si era offerta volontaria per andare in avanscoperta come paramedico proprio per creare quella possibilità e sperava vivamente che lui le avrebbe lasciato l'occasione per riallacciare i rapporti.

Pregava solo di avere una seconda possibilità e non le sembrava di chiedere troppo. Lei gli aveva perdonato molte cose, prima fra tutte il suo immischiarsi nel caso della madre.

Avrebbe dovuto lasciarle almeno la chance di sistemare le cose tra loro, glielo doveva.

Si rese conto che da quando era entrata era rimasta bloccata per qualche secondo di troppo davanti alle porte. Non era proprio il momento di perdersi nei suoi pensieri, pensò, cercando di darsi un contegno.

Si affrettò a raggiungere il punto dove si trovavano Castle e l'altro ostaggio e abbassò il carrello d'emergenza come le avevano insegnato poco prima.

Nel farlo ebbe il tempo di perlustrare con lo sguardo l'intera sala. Gli ostaggi erano raccolti in cerchio al centro della stanza. Individuò subito Martha e anche la cassiera incinta per la quale il capitano Peterson aveva cercato di negoziare il rilascio.

In tutto riuscì a contare una quindicina di persone.

C'erano quattro banditi, tre maschi ed una donna, tutti ben armati e tatticamente ben disposti. Trapper John doveva essere quello che era venuto ad aprire le porte poc'anzi e che stava ora dando indicazioni alla complice donna per far uscire il il più velocemente possibile lei e l'ostaggio.

Si inginocchiò a fianco dello sconosciuto e finse di misurargli le funzioni vitali.

Lui era giusto di fianco a lei e, con la rapinatrice alle spalle, allungò la sua mano fino a stringere quella di lei.

Forse non era poi così arrabbiato, sperò Kate. O forse, vista la gravità della situazione, aveva solo bisogno di scambiare un gesto di conforto e lo avrebbe fatto con chiunque. Si augurava vivamente si trattasse del primo caso per poter mantenere almeno la speranza di sistemare le cose tra loro.

Pregava solo che Castle, in quei mesi, non l'avesse già dimenticata per passare oltre.

In quel lieve contatto era come se scorresse elettricità. Non si era mai pienamente resa conto di quanto fossero forti le sensazioni che il corpo di lui le trasmetteva ma d'altronde non si erano neanche mai permessi un grande contatto fisico. Tranne quando, sotto copertura, si erano scambiati quel bacio. Ma prima per dei motivi e ora per altri, aveva sempre cercato di non pensare a quell'episodio.

Il ricordo la fece arrossire, riacquistando un po' del colorito che aveva perso impallidendo poco prima.

-Come sta?- chiese, rivolta a Castle ma evitando di guardarlo.

-Non bene.- Le rispose Rick, guardandola corrucciato quasi a volerla esaminare. -Si chiama Sal Martino ed è affetto da epilessia. L'attacco è stato probabilmente causato dallo stress-.

-Ehy, Sal, forza! Ascoltami, voglio che tu pensi a tutte le persone che tengono a te e che continui a respirare. Così, bravissimo!- Disse Kate incoraggiando il paziente e cercando di sfuggire lo sguardo di Castle, che non riusciva a comprendere.

Sembrava allarmato per il fatto che lei fosse lì quando in realtà avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi del fatto che lei stava per uscire mentre lui e Martha avrebbero dovuto rimanere in balia dei rapinatori ancora per un po'.

-Ti tirerò fuori di qui.- continuò Kate, guardando Sal ma parlando in realtà direttamente a Castle. E poi parleremo, aggiunse con il pensiero.

Alzò solo un momento lo sguardo a fargli un cenno e gli riprese la mano nella sua stringendogliela. Era il suo modo di promettergli che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio e, per quanto strano, Kate fu certa che lui avesse capito.

-Meno chiacchiere e muovetevi!- Li esortò da dietro la rapinatrice.

-Sal, sei pronto? Ti carichiamo sulla barella. Uno, due, tre!- Disse Beckett coordinando gli sforzi suoi e di Castle per issare Sal sul carrello del pronto soccorso.

Castle la aiutò a rialzare la barella per poterlo trasportare fuori. Quando stava per riavviarsi fu stupita di sentire di nuovo, con la mano sinistra, il contatto con quella di Castle.

Le stava facendo avere un biglietto di carta e rilassò quindi i muscoli della mano per riceverlo.

Pochi attimi dopo era di nuovo fuori e si dirigeva verso le ambulanze.


	4. Chapter 4

L'ultima cosa che Richard Castle poteva aspettarsi quel giorno, era di rivedere Kate Beckett.

Era quasi più probabile venisse coinvolto e preso come ostaggio in una rapina.

Bene.

La statistica non sempre predice il futuro e, in una sola mattinata, stava per avere entrambe le cose.

Erano prigionieri ormai da diverse ore e aveva cercato di fare del suo meglio per inviare segnali all'esterno, sperando ci fosse qualcuno pronto a coglierli. Non tutti gli agenti erano svegli come Beckett e non sapeva se i suoi messaggi sarebbero stati afferrati.

Smettila di pensare a Beckett, si corresse.

Qualsiasi cosa facesse, il paragone con quello che avrebbe fatto se ci fosse stata anche lei sembrava sempre inevitabile.

Che cogliessero o no quello che aveva voluto comunicare, aveva comunque dovuto provarci.

C'era qualcosa che non andava in quella storia e se fossero riusciti a scoprire qualcosa sulle reali intenzioni dei criminali magari avrebbero avuto più chance.

Dopo la scoperta del C4 che i rapinatori avevano portato nella banca si stava ingegnando per comunicare la cosa alla polizia ma il buon Sal Martino aveva giustamente deciso di interrompere tutti i suoi piani accusando un attacco epilettico giusto quando stava per fare la sua mossa.

Poco male, aveva colto la conversazione telefonica di Trapper John con il capo delle operazioni della SWAT e aveva deciso di mandare un biglietto all'esterno tramite il paramedico che sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco per soccorrere Martino.

Era un passo rischioso ma andava fatto.

Grazie alle sue precedenti mosse si trovava a pochi passi da dall'uomo quando aveva avuto il malore ed era quindi stato il primo a soccorrerlo. Grazie alla distrazione generale causata da Sal, era già riuscito a preparare un breve messaggio in un foglietto di carta e aspettava ora solo l'arrivo del medico.

Era un piano geniale e sarebbe riuscito perfettamente. Doveva crederci.

L'unica cosa che non aveva ancora deciso era come riuscire a uscire di lì sano e salvo, portando con lui la madre e gli altri ostaggi. Un conto era fare del suo meglio per informare gli esterni della situazione, un altro era trovare una scappatoia per uscirne integri.

Beckett sarebbe stata fiera di lui se avesse visto come stava provando ad aiutare la schiera di poliziotti appostati fuori. Ma lui non doveva pensare a lei, si ricordò. Specialmente in quella situazione.

Aveva sentimenti contrastanti in merito.

Certo, era arrabbiato con lei. Molto arrabbiato.

Erano più di tre anni che la seguiva come un'ombra. C'era sempre stato per lei e credeva che questo valesse molto più dei problemi che avevano avuto poco prima che Montgomery morisse.

Tutto quello che gli aveva detto prima che lei entrasse in quell'hangar era la verità. Aveva davvero temuto per la sua vita, e a ragione, visto quel che era accaduto, e le aveva chiesto di farsi da parte.

Assieme ai suoi timori le aveva aperto una parte di sé, l'aveva esposta al sole perchè lei la abbracciasse o la distruggesse. Poi, per paura, aveva tirato il freno e le aveva fatto credere che si preoccupava per chi le era vicino. Suo padre. Josh.

Già nel momento in cui lo aveva detto si era sentito uno stupido. Josh? Sul serio? Lui odiava Josh. Dottor perfezione e brillantina poteva andarsene a quel paese a salvare il mondo, per quel che lo riguardava.

Lei, testarda e cocciuta come sempre, si era rifiutata di fare retro front e lo aveva giustamente attaccato chiedendogli se cercava di fermarla solo per suo padre e il suo fidanzato.

Non poteva certo lamentarsi della domanda, era andato a cercarsela facendole quel discorso. Ma non sapeva cosa fossero in quel momento. Avevano vissuto esperienze troppo forti assieme. Amici, o anche partners, non erano termini che potevano identificarli.

Poi tutto era andato male.

E nel corso dei giorni successivi era solo peggiorato.

Prima le aveva detto tutto quello che pensava sul suo modo di nascondersi e su come viveva le sue relazioni. Già lì credeva di averla persa, sapeva che non era pronta a riconoscere la verità in quello che gli diceva. Lo aveva sbattuto fuori e lui, seguendo il suo orgoglio ferito, se ne era andato senza nemmeno una parola.

Poi Montgomery era morto, cercando di salvarla. Aveva creduto che l'elogio funebre che lei aveva tenuto quel giorno al cimitero, quando aveva ricordato le parole di Roy, fosse riferito a lui. Aveva dichiarato come una persona si potesse considerare fortunata se trovava qualcuno che prendesse posizione assieme a lei e mentre lo diceva guardava lui.

Dopo, quando gli stava per morire tra le braccia in seguito allo sparo, aveva vuotato il sacco e le aveva detto che la amava. Glielo aveva detto con la forza della disperazione e sperava solo di poterglielo ripetere ancora non appena fosse stata fuori pericolo di vita.

Invece anche qui nulla era andato come previsto.

Quando era andato a trovarla in ospedale gli aveva rivelato di non ricordare nulla del giorno della sparatoria e poi, dopo avergli chiesto un po' di tempo, non si era più fatta sentire.

Era fermamente convinto che ci fosse stato qualcosa tra loro, qualcosa che non poteva essere gettato via così facilmente. Il loro rapporto si era evoluto troppo, nel tempo, per essere declassato ad un semplice bagaglio da buttare.

L'ultimo periodo era stato tremendo. Il lavoro aveva portato un po' di distrazione grazie ai frequenti impegni per le presentazioni del nuovo libro ma nonostante quello spesso e volentieri si sentiva tremendamente solo.

Stava perdendo tutto quello che aveva desiderato di poter avere e non capiva come mai era stato allontanato così.

Eppure avrebbe dovuto essere abituato a quelle sensazioni.

Ogni qual volta aveva provato ad investire in una relazione questa gli si disfaceva tra le dita e finiva sempre per crollare senza pietà.

Prima Meredith, che senza farsi troppe remore lo aveva tradito e se ne era andata fregandosene di lui, della loro figlia e di tutto quello che c'era stato.

Poi Gina, che si era rivelata uno sbaglio colossale. Era lontana anni luce dall'essere che lui si era immaginato. Ma anche lì, la decisione di andarsene era stata di lei. L'unico danno consistente in quel caso era stato quello al suo portafoglio.

Aveva sempre fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco, si era preso il buono di quello che la vita gli aveva donato. Aveva una figlia meravigliosa, una carriera di spicco e aveva infine conosciuto Kate.

Se fosse stato per lui, senza tradimenti o cambiamenti di idee, sia il suo primo che il suo secondo matrimonio avrebbero potuto funzionare. Ma ora si rendeva conto che non avrebbe saputo nemmeno cosa fosse l'amore, se non avesse conosciuto la detective. Aveva avuto il tempo per imparare a conoscerla e si era reso conto di cosa volesse dire innamorarsi per davvero.

Ormai erano mesi che non la sentiva e, pur avendo rispettato il suo desiderio di essere lasciata sola, decise che se l'avesse scampata anche questa volta non avrebbe aspettato ancora a lungo prima di riprendere la situazione in mano. Voleva almeno dei chiarimenti, la vita era troppo breve per far finta di nulla e continuare ad aspettare.

Anche perchè, visti gli ultimi sviluppi con il misterioso sig. Smith, avrebbe dovuto cercare di tenerla sotto controllo.

Non che in quel momento servisse qualcuno per fermarla dall'indagare. Sapeva bene, grazie alle sue fonti, che lei non se la stava passando bene.

Da quando era ricomparsa al distretto non era ancora riuscita a superare lo shock dell'attentato alla sua vita e quel primo attacco di panico che aveva avuto durante l'arresto di Mitch Yancey lo aveva dimostrato. Era stato felice che lei avesse deciso di sua spontanea volontà di farsi da parte per un po'. Aveva verificato e lo psicologo che la seguiva era più che qualificato per la terapia del PTSD e godeva della stima di tutti i colleghi che era riuscito a contattare. Sperava riuscisse a farla riprendere e a farle superare il trauma.

Sapeva poi che sul fronte fisico il suo recupero era stato del cento per cento ed era stato grato di sapere che non ci sarebbero state conseguenze a lungo termine.

Se lei avesse saputo che lui era a conoscenza di tutto questo probabilmente gli avrebbe sparato.

O detto di farsi gli affari suoi.

O forse, chissà… Forse lo avrebbe sorpreso. Non lo faceva sempre?

Anche l'ultima volta lo aveva fatto, in modo spiacevole, però.

Aveva atteso la sua chiamata per giorni.

Poi i giorni erano diventati settimane e le settimane si erano trasformate in mesi.

Aveva infine compreso che quella telefonata non sarebbe mai arrivata e il bisogno di sapere cosa stava accadendo l'aveva obbligato a cercare una spia interna al dodicesimo che lo tenesse aggiornato.

Era riuscito nel suo intento, anche se ne era rimasto sorpreso perfino lui. Non aveva creduto di avere un simpatizzante nella persona che aveva deciso di tenerlo informato.

Sapere che lei stava male, che viveva nella paura, aveva fatto soffrire anche lui.

Una parte di lui aveva sperato ardentemente che lei lo cercasse, ma evidentemente Josh doveva averle tenuto buona compagnia se non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di vederlo. Lo faceva impazzire di gelosia sapere che il suo perfettissimo ragazzo con la motocicletta era al suo fianco mentre a lui era stato negato anche un minimo premio di consolazione.

Ora le cose avrebbero dovuto cambiare. Doveva mettere da parte l'orgoglio e cercare di riavvicinarla per poterla fermare se si fosse spinta troppo oltre con il caso di sua madre. Era solo questione di tempo prima che ci si rituffasse a capofitto.

Era pronto a tornare ad essere anche solo la sua spalla, un semplice amico, per lei.

Qualunque cosa di cui lei avesse bisogno, pur di tenerla in vita.

Se avesse opposto resistenza al suo rientro al distretto se la sarebbe lavorata ai fianchi, come un abile boxer, per sfiancarla lentamente fino a farsi riammettere nella sua vita.

Quella strategia aveva già funzionato una volta, poteva farlo di nuovo.

Si era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri sulla detective che quando sentì il tramestio attorno alle porte venne colto di sorpresa. Ecco come mai doveva evitare di pensare a lei. Si distraeva troppo e in quel momento non era proprio il caso.

Alzò lo sguardo da Sal e vide che dalla porta socchiusa stava per entrare qualcuno, spingendo in avanti la lettiga.

Appena vide la persona che la spingeva temette un colpo al cuore.

Era Beckett, vestita da paramedico.

Pensava talmente tanto a lei da avere delle allucinazioni autoindotte? Poteva darsi, vista la situazione di forte stress. Aveva letto qualcosa al riguardo, tempo prima.

No, invece, era proprio lei. Ed era tremendamente reale.

Nei suoi sogni Beckett avrebbe avuto un'aria più rilassata e un colorito decisamente migliore. E non sarebbe sembrata così spaesata. Appena era entrata era sbiancata e ora sembrava si stesse tenendo alla barella per non cadere.

Fece presto a capirne il motivo sapendo quello che stava passando. Si era appena introdotta in una stanza con quattro armi puntate su di lei e la tensione era palpabile.

Non capiva chi diavolo avesse avuto la geniale idea di spedirla là dentro. Era evidente che non stava bene! E lei perchè diavolo era andata a cacciarsi in quella situazione? Aveva perso il senno della ragione?

Anche solo lo sforzo di reggersi in piedi le stava costando parecchio, a quel che vedeva. Non l'aveva mai vista così confusa e spaventata. Stava per alzarsi per andare a raggiungerla, fregandosene delle conseguenze. Se lei aveva bisogno di conforto, chi erano quattro rapinatori per fermarlo?

Per fortuna, prima che lui agisse, lei alzò lo sguardo da terrà e riuscì a stabilire un contatto visivo tra loro. La vide tranquillizzarsi e fare un bel respiro.

Forse il peggio era passato. Lo aveva guardato con occhi leggermente lucidi e gli aveva fatto un accenno di sorriso, poi si era come riscossa e stava ora venendo verso di lui e Sal.

Quando si inginocchiò a fianco a lui, fingendo di visitare il paziente, fece di tutto per evitare di guardarlo.

Lui non resistette, allungò la sua mano fino a stringere la sua e la vide arrossire leggermente. La osservò bene e fu fiero di lei. Certo, era ancora sconvolto che si fosse buttata in una missione del genere senza fare i conti con il suo stato psicofisico, ma sembrava anche che avesse fatto un passo in avanti per superare la cosa.

Lei sollevò un momento lo sguardo ma appena vide che la fissava tornò ad occuparsi di Sal, chiedendogli come stava.

Le illustrò la situazione e quando la rapinatrice che stava alle loro spalle li incitò a muoversi, gli sussurrò la promessa di tirarlo fuori da lì. Nel farlo gli riprese la mano e gliela strinse brevemente, guardandolo con uno sguardo colmo di promesse.

Fu solo dopo averla aiutata a spostare Martino sulla barella che gli tornò in mente che aveva anche lui una missione da compiere. Nell'iniziare a spingere la lettiga allungò il braccio destro e le infilò il bigliettino nella mano che teneva a pugno sui bordi del carrello.

Beckett si rese subito conto di quello che cercava di fare e riuscirono a non farsi scoprire.

Poco dopo lei era all'esterno e lui ringraziò il cielo che fosse di nuovo al sicuro.

Visto come erano andate le cose, pensò che se gli avessero detto che per rivederla bastava farsi prendere in ostaggio avrebbe pure accettato. Avrebbe addirittura commissionato lui il colpo.

Ecco, magari forse non avrebbe coinvolto la madre.


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett raggiunse nel più breve tempo possibile il retro degli automezzi in modo da essere coperta casomai qualcuno la osservasse dalla banca e lasciò che dei veri medici si prendessero finalmente cura di Sal Martino.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, quantomeno la prima parte era fatta e, anche se era rimasto prigioniero, aveva rivisto Castle ed era riuscita ad assicurarsi che stesse bene.

Col sennò di poi si rese conto del disastro che sarebbe potuto accadere se lui non fosse stato là, ma preferì scartare subito quelle considerazioni.

In fondo era andato tutto bene.

Venne raggiunta da Alexis, che si era fatta aprire il passaggio dallo stesso agente di poco prima.

-E' tutto ok, Alexis. Rick e Martha erano dentro ma stavano bene e non erano feriti- la rincuorò mentre apriva il biglietto che le aveva fatto avere Castle.

-Grazie a Dio…- La ragazza tirò un sospiro di sollievo e stava per aggiungere qualcos'altro quando Beckett sbiancò di colpo e le ordinò di tornare immediatamente oltre la zona recintata.

-Devo andare, Alexis. Esci dalla zona gialla e non ti muovere da là!- Le ordinò andandosene.

Passando, si premurò poi di incaricare l'agente più vicino di farla uscire, andava fatta evacuare subito dalla zona di svolgimento delle azioni.

Corse fino alla sala del comando mobile e si tuffò all'interno, dove ebbe subito tutta l'attenzione dei presenti.

-Non possiamo attaccare, c'è del C4 all'interno!- Li informò senza preamboli.

-Ne è sicura? L'ha visto con i suoi occhi?- Chiese conferma Peterson, restio a cambiare i suoi piani.

-Non di persona, ma me lo ha comunicato Castle grazie ad un messaggio.- Gli rispose, mostrando il biglietto stropicciato. -E se dice che ci sono esplosivi plastici, allora è così!- concluse, quasi sfidandoli a ribattere.

-Questo significa che un'irruzione non è più fattibile. Non posso mandare i miei uomini in un edificio pronto a scoppiare.- Constatò quindi Peterson -Dovremo trovare un'altra soluzione alla svelta, il tempo concesso per fare arrivare il pullman sta per scadere-.

-Non riesco a capire. Come mai si sono portati del C4 per rapinare la banca? Che cosa cercano?- Si interrogo Beckett -E come è collegato tutto questo con l'omicidio di Agnes Fields?-

Decise quindi di contattare Esposito e Ryan sperando in buone nuove sul caso.

Dopo aver scoperto della morte dell'anziana proprietaria della cassetta di sicurezza, il caso era ufficialmente anche loro e non riusciva a stabilire un nesso logico tra la rapina e l'omicidio. Erano due crimini apparentemente slegati tra loro ma intuiva che Castle doveva aver visto qualcosa per indirizzarli sulla scena del crimine dell'omicidio.

-Ragazzi, ci sono novità?- Si informò appena i Bro risposero al telefono.

-Nessuna. Agnes Fields non aveva parenti in vita. Era vedova e la figlia e il nipote sono morti in un incidente più di un anno fa. Sembra che oltre a lei anche qualcun'altro accedesse alla cassetta di sicurezza. Esiste una seconda chiave ma ancora non sappiamo di chi possa essere. Il parente in vita più prossimo sembrerebbe essere il genero, un tale Ron Brandt, che ancora non siamo riusciti a contattare. Gli abbiamo lasciato un messaggio e siamo in attesa che ci richiami.- Riepilogarono per lei i colleghi, alternandosi al vivavoce con una sincronizzazione resa perfetta nel corso degli anni.

-Non abbiamo tempo da perdere, cercate di…- Non riuscì a finire la frase.

Un potente boato risuonò dall'interno della banca e sentì la strada tremare, quasi come una forte scossa di terremoto.

Il C4 era stato fatto esplodere.

Si precipitò fuori dalla sala di controllo ed uscì all'esterno, nella confusione più totale.

Il boato aveva terrorizzato la folla raccolta ai margini della zona e, da diverse auto parcheggiate nei dintorni, erano partite le sirene antifurto. Una nuvola di polvere usciva dalle porte ora scardinate della banca e si stava allargando verso lo spiazzo davanti all'ingresso.

No. No. No.

Dio, no.

Venne presa dal panico.

Il cuore le batteva a mille e continuava a ripetersi che quello che stava accadendo era impossibile.

Il C4 non poteva essere esploso, non ce n'era ragione.

Castle non poteva essere morto.

Negare quella che sembrava essere l'evidenza era l'unica cosa possibile. Non poteva pensare a nient'altro. La portata delle possibili conseguenze era troppo grave per riuscire anche solo a valutarle.

Guardava come allucinata gli SWAT che si muovevano per riposizionarsi in attesa di ordini dai superiori o dal capitano Peterson, che era a sua volta uscito dalla centrale di comando per verificare la situazione.

Osservò impotente i movimenti afoni e organizzati dei soldati che si stagliavano contro il sonoro caos che si svolgeva tutt'attorno e, nel suo limbo, pensò a tutto quello che era andato storto tra di loro. Avrebbero potuto essere felici ed invece si erano accontentati di aspettare, di stare vicini, ma senza esserlo mai veramente.

Dentro di lei aveva sempre creduto che prima o poi sarebbero stati destinati a stare insieme, solo che nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto l'urgenza di concretizzare la cosa. Sembrava ci potesse essere sempre il tempo di farlo.

Castle aveva fatto un primo e deciso passo verso un "loro" dopo che era stata colpita dal cecchino, le aveva confessato di amarla. Aveva provato quello che stava provando lei in quel momento? Come lo capiva, ora.

Restia a cambiare direzione, lei aveva proseguito con la loro continua danza di avvicinamenti e allontanamenti e si era tirata indietro. Gli aveva mentito, per poter conservare, forse, quel poco che avevano.

Le era sembrato di non essere mai abbastanza pronta per affrontare quelle che avrebbero potuto essere le sue ultime prime volte.

La sua dichiarazione era solo uno dei tanti esempi che dimostravano come il timing tra di loro fosse sempre stato sbagliato e avevano finito per passare più di 3 anni a rincorrersi a vicenda senza mai raggiungersi. Era quindi tutto finito, ora? Non c'era più tempo per loro due? Non ci sarebbero state altre opportunità?

Quei maledetti muri che sentiva dentro di sè ora sembravano essere esplosi assieme al C4 e la paura e l'ansia le scorrevano dentro senza più ostacoli.

Si chiese che senso avesse avuto il loro incontro se doveva finire tutto così e rivisse con rimorso tutte le occasioni sprecate della loro amicizia.

O relazione.

Non sapeva bene nemmeno lei come definire il loro rapporto. Non sapeva nemmeno se dopo l'ultimo periodo c'era ancora qualcosa. Ma la domanda che più si poneva era se poteva esistere un mondo senza Castle.

Certo, era riuscita a trascorrere interi mesi senza di lui, ma sapeva che stava bene e che proseguiva la sua vita. La pagina 6 del Ledger era diventata sua grande amica e aveva riportato spesso news su di lui, visti i promo per la presentazione dell'ultimo libro di Nikki Heat.

Considerando che tenerlo al sicuro era uno dei motivi che l'avevano spinta ad allontanarlo, possibile che ora, dopo tutte le volte in cui si erano salvati la vita a vicenda, lui andasse a morire in una mattinata qualunque chiedendo un prestito in banca? Il karma era profondamente ingiusto a portarglielo via così, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.

Le squadre speciali stavano per entrare nell'edificio e lei si riscosse dallo stato di scioccato torpore in cui era caduta.

Il suo corpo reagì in modo autonomo e infilò il cellulare, che ancora teneva in mano, in una delle tasche della divisa da paramedico. Prese un giubbotto antiproiettile dalla pila delle attrezzature posizionata poco distante da dove si trovava ed estrasse l'arma di ordinanza. Si infilò quindi dietro al primo team che si apprestava ad entrare.

La fuliggine e la polvere oscuravano la visuale e non permettevano di vedere oltre un paio di metri dalla propria posizione. Oltrepassò la soglia senza nemmeno fermarsi a controllare il perimetro e superò l'intera squadra, collocandosi in testa al gruppo.

-Castle!- Provò a chiamarlo -Castle! Castle!-.

Le sue urla rimbombarono nell'atrio vuoto, mentre continuava ad avanzare ispezionando la stanza. L'edificio sembrava desolato e sembrava non esserci rimasta anima viva.

Poi sentì Castle che la chiamava.

-Beckett! Siamo qui!-

Sentire che la chiamava le ridiede i dieci anni di vita che aveva perso al momento dell'esplosione. Fu come se la tela di dolore nel quale era stata avvolta poco prima si sfilasse dal suo capo per cadere a terra, lasciandola di nuovo libera di essere felice.

Abbassò la pistola, che teneva in posizione Chapman, e corse in direzione della sua voce senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di perlustrare le stanze che superava.

Poche decine di metri più avanti, ancora immersa nella nube di detriti, trovò il gruppo di ostaggi dietro le sbarre di una delle casseforti, ammanettati con dei lacci di plastica ma al riparo dall'esplosione.

Castle era seduto a terra vicino ad uno degli angoli della stanza e stava appoggiato alla parete. Kate ringraziò il cielo nel vederlo vivo. Fino a pochi minuti prima l'aveva creduto morto e avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per ritrovarlo sano e salvo.

Ora lui era proprio davanti a lei. Respirava. La guardava.

Si precipitò da lui e gli si inginocchiò davanti. Aveva quasi paura di sfiorarlo, temeva potesse essere tutto troppo bello per essere vero.

Quando finalmente si decise, gli prese le mani nelle sue, troppo emozionata anche solo per parlare e si godette la vista del suo viso. Restarono in silenzio uno davanti all'altra, anche lui troppo concentrato a guardarla e a godersi il calore delle sue mani per poter dire qualcosa.

Dopo quella che avrebbe potuto essere una intera vita, ma che in realtà erano probabilmente solo alcuni secondi, decise che quel semplice contatto non le bastava e allungò le braccia fino al suo collo, stringendolo in un forte abbraccio.

Se ne avesse avuto la possibilità lo avrebbe stretto a se fino a diventare una sola anima. Poi si tirò leggermente indietro e gli prese il viso tra le mani, scendendo fino al colletto della sua camicia. Lui era ancora bloccato dalle manette improvvisate e la guardava come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

-Castle- Gli sussurrò dolcemente -Come stai?-

Avrebbe voluto poter pronunciare il suo nome e continuare ad accarezzarlo per sempre. In effetti, se ci pensava, non era una brutta idea.

-Beckett, credevo fossi un miraggio quando ti ho visto entrare, prima… Invece sei proprio qui. Sei davvero tu!- Le rispose lui, ancora meravigliato di trovarla lì. Sorpreso ancor di più dal fatto che gli teneva il viso tra le mani e lo guardava con un sorriso radioso, vero.

Beckett si accorse subito del cambio di atteggiamento di Castle. In pochi attimi passò dalla gioia di rivederla ad un atteggiamento più guardingo. Con le mani ancora intrappolate le fece pressione sullo sterno, appena sotto al collo, e la allontanò da lui per osservarla meglio.

-Che cosa ci fai qui?- Le chiese.

-Ho saputo della rapina in banca da Alexis e mi sono precipitata a controllare che tu…-

-Intendo, cosa pensavi di fare prima ad entrare qui dentro sotto copertura!- La interruppe lui.

-Io… Aspetta, ora ti libero.- Gli disse rendendosi conto che lui era ancora pressochè immobilizzato.

Tirò fuori un coltellino e tranciò le estremità delle fascette, permettendogli di muovere liberamente gli arti superiori.

Venne ricompensata da un Castle che, finalmente libero di muoversi, la prese stringendola a lui e, sbilanciandola, la fece finire di nuovo addosso alla parete assieme con sè.

Ricambiò quello slancio d'affetto e si appoggiò con il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Nonostante la polvere nell'aria ed i residui dell'esplosione sentì forte il suo profumo e fu un po' come un ritorno a casa. Quella sensazione di benessere e appagamento che si prova quando si torna alle proprie origini.

-Sai, Castle- Iniziò a dirgli, appuntandosi con le mani sulla parete per sollevarsi leggermente e poterlo vedere negli occhi -L'ultima volta che le hai contate hai detto che mi hai salvato la vita più volte di quanto io abbia fatto con te. Così sono venuta per cercare di riequilibrare un po' il conto.-

Provò a scherzarci su, ma voleva anche confermargli che era lì per lui. Fargli capire che, nonostante tutto, se lui fosse stato in difficoltà lei ci sarebbe sempre stata.

Lui non le rispose con il suo solito sarcasmo e si limitò a squadrarla, come se fosse lei quella che aveva bisogno di essere controllata alla ricerca di danni o ferite! Castle doveva aver confuso i loro ruoli, in quel momento, pensò.

Nel mentre gli agenti della SWAT avevano liberato ormai tutti gli ostaggi. Uno di loro stava ora provvedendo a Martha che, seduta accanto a Rick, li guardava con l'occhio di chi la sa lunga.

-Martha, tu stai bene?- Le chiese Kate, staccandosi da Castle e accorgendosi con imbarazzo che li stava osservando da un po'. Quella di fissare le persone doveva essere una cosa che si tramandava geneticamente.

-Mai stata meglio, cara!- Le rispose, mentre il signore in giacca e cravatta che sedeva vicino a lei la aiutava ad alzarsi -Ma credo che da oggi cambierò banca…- concluse quindi sorridendo, all'indirizzo dell'uomo che le stava dando una mano. Probabilmente il direttore della banca, immaginò Kate.

Vista la precedente esplosione e i dubbi sull'instabilità dell'edificio la squadra operativa invitò tutti ad uscire con ordine il prima possibile, in modo da poter mettere in sicurezza l'edificio.

-Andiamocene da qui!- Lo invitò, prendendogli la mano e spingendolo a seguirla.

Riattraversò l'atrio, questa volta con sentimenti completamente diversi rispetto a prima, e uscirono all'aperto dove vennerò accolti dal sole del primo pomeriggio e da un'aria decisamente più pulita rispetto all'interno polveroso della banca.

Martha stava ancora parlando col signore di prima a poca distanza da loro e, ancora tenendolo per mano, lei e Castle si avviarono verso gli scalini che portavano alla strada. Appena Castle vide Alexis che gli correva incontro, si staccò da lei e corse ad abbracciare la figlia, prendendola praticamente al volo.

Beckett non potè fare a meno di sentire la mancanza del calore della grande mano di lui e si diede della sciocca anche solo per averci fatto caso. In realtà vederlo cingere la ragazza era una scena molto bella, quel suo essere un padre straordinario era una delle cose che l'aveva spinta a rivalutarlo come persona, poco dopo il loro primo incontro.

Castle strinse forte a sé la figlia, facendole fare un giro completo su se stesso e rassicurandola che stavano bene. Poco dopo vennero raggiunti anche da Martha e Alexis portò la sua attenzione sulla nonna.

Libero dalle braccia della figlia, Castle potè quindi rivolgere la sua attenzione nuovamente su di lei.


	6. Chapter 6

"Detective, posso parlarle?" La voce di Peterson le arrivò da dietro le spalle e postpose il confronto con Castle. Si fece quindi aggiornare sugli ultimi sviluppi.

Dopo pochi minuti era di nuovo libera, ma con più dubbi che mai su quel maledetto caso.

Si girò e vide che Castle le stava venendo incontro.

"Allora, Beckett… Che intendi fare ora? Ci vediamo tra un paio di mesi per un caffè?" Le chiese sarcasticamente Castle dopo averla raggiunta, ma mantenendo le distanze. Sia in senso fisico che emotivo.

Non avrebbe voluto essere così velenoso ma avere di nuovo la sua attenzione concentrata su di lui lo aveva spinto ad osare un approccio un po' più combattivo.

Sperava solo che il fatto di essere stata lì quando lui ne aveva bisogno significasse che aveva preso la decisione di riavvicinarsi, anche perchè sarebbe stato davvero troppo crudele perderla di nuovo dopo averla rivista. In ogni caso lei gli doveva dei chiarimenti, visto il loro trascorso.

Non accettava più il muro di silenzio che aveva voluto creare.

Se anche avesse voluto provare di nuovo a tagliare i ponti glielo doveva quantomeno dire in faccia. Poi, che lei lo volesse o no, lui avrebbe proseguito comunque nei suoi intenti.

Fortunatamente per lui, Kate aveva maturato il suo stesso bisogno di affrontare la situazione.

"Credo che dovremmo parlare, Castle." Gli rispose, tenendo gli occhi bassi e cercando di non cogliere la sua provocazione. Era ferito, lo capiva.

Era colpa sua, stava a lei cercare un rimedio, si disse. Anche se non sapeva ancora quale fosse.

"Si, credo tu mi debba più di qualche spiegazione" Affermò con quel suo sguardo ferito.

"Iniziamo scegliendo un posto, allora." Gli propose. "Da me o da te? Non credo sia il caso di affrontare la questione qui." Per quanto poco, era felice che lui avesse accettato almeno l'idea di confrontarsi.

"Da te. Che fine hanno fatto i rapinatori?" Si informò quindi Castle cambiando argomento e spiegandole cosa aveva visto mentre era in ostaggio.

"Tutti morti, sembra avessero sbagliato ad impostare il timer dell'esplosione." Gli rispose, mettendolo poi al corrente di quanto scoperto durante l'indagine. Le informazioni ricevute da Peterson le avevano mosso diversi interrogativi e aveva appena ricevuto un messaggio dai Bro che la informavano che a breve sarebbero stati lì.

Doveva ammettere che era parecchio piacevole aggiornarlo sul caso, come ai vecchi tempi. Con il vantaggio aggiunto che facendolo ripassava mentalmente anche lei tutti i vari dettagli.

"Ryan ed Esposito stanno per arrivare, poi faremo il punto della situazione. Rimani con noi?" Chiese Kate con un filo di speranza, concludendo la sua spiegazione.

"Io… Credo sia meglio se vado ad accompagnare a casa mia madre ed Alexis. Ti raggiungo più tardi, ok?"

Capì che aveva bisogno di riflettere e di stare solo, o meglio, senza di lei. Altrimenti non avrebbe mai perso la possibilità di seguire un caso in cui era coinvolto di persona.

Lo salutò con un certo imbarazzo, in fondo lo aveva evitato per mesi e ora era piombata lì dal nulla dichiarandogli che avevano bisogno di parlare. Non poteva fargliene una colpa se cercava qualche momento per riassettare le idee. In più aveva un caso da risolvere.

Quando arrivarono i ragazzi e le mostrarono una copia del documento di identità del genero della vittima, Beckett fu sorpresa di scoprire che si trattava di Sal Martino. Fu questione di poco, poi, capire che la rapina era stata inscenata per coprire il furto di informazioni della cassetta di sicurezza 120. L'ex moglie di Sal, nonchè figlia di Agnes Fields, era viva e vegeta e probabilmente in pericolo, visto che si nascondeva assieme al figlio tramite la protezione testimoni dell'FBI proprio dal precedente compagno. Una volta allertate le pattuglie locali, spedì Ryan ed Esposito ad arrestare Martino.

Appena i colleghi lasciarono la scena si rese conto della gioia che aveva provato nell'agire di nuovo normalmente, come quando lavorare sul campo era la norma. Non tanto durante la rapina, in quei momenti era solo la preoccupazione ad averla da padrone, quanto nel rapporto con i colleghi e nella gestione del caso.

Era come se un piccolo fuoco le si fosse riacceso nel petto. Certo, la fiamma era ancora debole, ma la voglia e il bisogno di superare la situazione di stallo in cui si trovava l'avrebbero tenuta accesa.

Quel giorno era finalmente tornata ad avere il controllo che non esercitava da mesi. Aveva coordinato le indagini e gestito le risorse nel miglior modo possibile. Entrata nella banca aveva superato gli ostacoli ed affrontato la paura che le aveva attanagliato le viscere. Si rendeva conto che era stata la presenza di una certa persona a darle forza, ma questo non toglieva il fatto che era riuscita a portare a termine il suo compito. Aveva chiuso il caso.

Era fiera di lei, una sensazione che non provava da tanto, tantissimo tempo.

Era rinfrescante tornare ad avere fiducia in sé stessi.

Si avviò verso il distretto con una grinta che non aveva da mesi. Era pronta per tornare ad essere anche l'indiscussa regina della sala interrogatori, non appena le avessero fornito la feccia da torchiare.

Riuscí ad avviarsi verso casa solo nel tardo pomeriggio, dopo aver concluso gli interrogatori e finito di sbrigare le pratiche relative al caso. Si rese presto conto che il suo appartamento era un disastro, i contenitori dei take away si erano accumulati a fianco del lavello e il disordine regnava sovrano.

Che fine aveva fatto la Kate ordinata e metodica? Quasi non riconosceva il suo spazio vitale.

Erano settimane che nessuno oltre a lei entrava là dentro. L'ultimo, in ordine cronologico, era stato suo padre, venuto a verificare che lei fosse ancora viva visto che durante la riabilitazione non si era fatta quasi più sentire.

Il suo stile di vita era tornato ad essere quello che si poteva definire come un "pre-Castle", di rado decideva di cucinare qualcosa e ordinava quasi tutti i giorni la cena da locali che offrivano la consegna a domicilio. Si era detta che, visto che aveva vissuto così per anni, poteva permettersi di farlo ancora. Non era assolutamente dovuto al fatto che non c'era più lui a convincerla dei benefici di una sana alimentazione. Era solo più comodo fare cosí.

Si accorgeva solo in quel momento che forse nell'ultimo periodo si era un po' trascurata, non era mai stata una persona disordinata, prima. Si vergognò di sé stessa quando iniziò a riassettare e si trovò con due sacchi pieni di cose da buttare, raccolte quà e là per l'appartamento.

Aveva scritto a Castle invitandolo da lei verso le 7pm, quindi ebbe tutto il tempo di far arieggiare e di sistemare quello che le sembrava fuori posto. L'indomani si promise anche di tornare ad una alimentazione un po' più corretta.

Volendo fare un paragone, fu un po' come se avesse riordinato le sue stesse scelte di vita, quel giorno.

Il tempo di una doccia e di rivestirsi in velocità e sentì bussare alla porta.

Quando aprì, trovò Castle sulla soglia, vestito in modo più sportivo rispetto alla mattina ma comunque sempre molto distinto. Anche lei si era messa abbastanza comoda e indossava un paio di jeans attillati e una maglietta, i capelli ancora leggermente umidi.

Si guardarono senza dir nulla e gli fece cennò di entrare spalancandogli poi la porta.

"Quattro mesi, Beckett. Per quattro mesi ho aspettato che mi chiamassi." Iniziò lui la conversazione, dopo essersi piazzato al centro del suo salotto senza nemmeno girarsi, dandole le spalle.

"Castle, capisco che tu sia arrabbiato ma-" Non riuscí a concludere la frase, lui si voltò ad affrontarla con il fuoco negli occhi. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva cosí e non sapeva bene come gestire la cosa. Si appoggiò con le spalle alla porta, dopo averla richiusa dietrò di sé, quasi a cercare un appoggio.

"Puoi scommetterci che sono arrabbiato, Kate. Sai che ti ho vista morire in quel cimitero? E poi di nuovo in ambulanza. Hai la più pallida idea di cosa si provi nel vedere scivolare via la vita da-" si interruppe un solo istante per cercare la definizione corretta "da una delle persone a cui tieni?"

Sembrava aver momentaneamente concluso l'arringa e quindi provò a iniziare con le scuse.

"Te l'ho detto, avevo bisogno di un po' di tempo…" Tentò.

"Avevi parlato di alcuni giorni!" Ribattè immediato.

"Me ne è servito di più, Castle." Per l'ennesima volta, quel giorno, puntò gli occhi a terra sentendosi la coscenza troppo sporca per affrontare il suo sguardo.

"Allora avresti dovuto dirlo prima. Ho aspettato per settimane prima di capire che non ti saresti più fatta sentire. Prima di capire che stavi meglio senza di me. Con Josh." Ok, l'ultima parte era un'uscita infelice e Castle se ne rese conto subito. Ci fu un momento di gelato silenzio.

Maledetta gelosia, si rimproverò mentalmente. Non aveva nessun diritto di rimproverarla per quello. Stare con il fidanzato era stata di certo la cosa più naturale e sensata da fare, nella sua situazione. Con una sola affermazione le aveva probabilmente fatto capire quanto fosse ferito dal suo rapporto con l'altro uomo, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era che Kate Beckett provasse pena per lui.

"Non stiamo più insieme. Ci siamo lasciati poco dopo… Beh, poco dopo il fatto." Affrontare le parole sparo o cecchino era ancora una cosa abbastanza dura.

"Ti ha lasciata sola dopo quello che è successo?" Il millesimo di secondo in cui aveva gioito alla notizia della rottura tra loro era stato presto sostituito dalla rabbia pensando a quanto doveva esser stata costretta ad affrontare. Non le serviva certo che dottor motocicletta la lasciasse sola! "Ma che razza di-"

"L'ho lasciato io, Castle" Lo rappacificò lei. "Non è stata una sua scelta".

Fu tentato di non farlo, ma la curiosità lo obbligò a chiederglielo: "Perchè? Perchè lo avresti lasciato proprio nel momento in cui avevi bisogno di cure?" Sapere che il ragazzo era un medico era uno dei pochi pensieri positivi, forse l'unico, che lo avevano accompagnato nei mesi precedenti quando pensava a Josh.

Alla sua domanda, Beckett ricordò le sensazioni di quel periodo. Quanto Josh fosse sbagliato al suo fianco, quanto aveva voluto gridare al mondo che Rick Castle la amava e che probabilmente lei provava lo stesso. E poi era stata colpita dall'amara verità, era un relitto su due gambe, in quel momento, una nave destinata ad andare a fondo. Non voleva portare giù con lei anche Castle.

"Josh era un bravo ragazzo, ma non era la persona giusta per me. Avevi ragione… Non lo amavo, per quanto mi sforzassi. Non potevo più continuare a fingere, dopo quel che era successo".

Per un solo momento, Castle si chiese se si riferisse a quanto era successo tra loro dopo che era stata colpita, poi comprese che doveva trattarsi dell'attentato stesso. Per quel che ne sapeva lei, lui non aveva mai messo le carte in tavola.

"Immagino sia stata dura da affrontare." Castle provò a continuare il discorso senza sbilanciarsi. Avevano già avuto una precedente discussione sul suo modo di affrontare le relazioni e non ci teneva a fare il saputello, ora che lei gli aveva dato ragione. "Kate, perchè non mi hai richiamato?"

Bene, sembrava fosse giunto il momento della verità. In fondo, come si suol dire, tutti i nodi vengono al pettine.

"L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti ti ho detto che non ricordavo nulla. Ma non era la verità…" Aveva deciso di spiegargli tutto partendo dall'inizio. Era pronta ad affrontare le conseguenze del suo comportamento, in fondo se lui avesse deciso di lasciarla perdere avrebbe ottenuto di saperlo di nuovo al sicuro e decisamente lontano dal suo mondo. Non era forse quello che voleva?

"Rick, ricordavo tutto. Comprese le tue parole."

Quello che gli leggeva negli occhi in quel momento era doloroso.

Lo aveva sorpreso.

E ferito.

Di nuovo.

Doveva cercare di porre rimedio, di fargli almeno capire quanto lui fosse stato importante per lei. Quanto lo era ancora.

"Ho sbagliato, Castle. Lo so. Ma in quel momento ero un disastro, tutto quello che riuscivo a sentire erano la paura e il dolore. Non ero pronta ad affrontare questa… cosa, tra noi.

Dalla morte di mia madre era come se avessi eretto un muro attorno a me, per proteggermi dalle persone, da quello che provavo. E oltre a questo non potevo coinvolgerti nella mia vita mentre un pazzo armato di fucile di precisione mi dava la caccia. Io… Avrei voluto chiamarti, davvero. Ma non potevo farlo. Non sarebbe stato giusto." Disse le ultime parole ricacciando indietro le lacrime che rischiavano di affiorarle dagli occhi. Poi alzò lo sguardo quasi a sfidarlo a contraddirla.

Aveva avuto un sacco di buone ragioni per tenerlo lontano. Era stata talmente assennata che lui si sarebbe presto dato alla fuga, appena avesse avuto il tempo di pensarci sù. Non vedeva come un ricco scrittore di successo potesse decidere di perdere il suo tempo con lei.

Un conto era il lavoro al distretto ma, ora che anche quello era diventato troppo pericoloso, non credeva ci potessero essere altre ragioni per continuare a vedersi.

Certo, aveva detto di amarla ma sembrava fosse successo in un'epoca differente. Troppo tempo prima. Ora che lo rivedeva era convinta di aver distrutto quel poco che poteva esserci, nonostante avesse affrontato le sedute dal dottor Burke lavorando proprio per migliorarsi per lui. Per loro.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle non sapeva bene come affrontare la situazione.

Beckett aveva sempre saputo cosa provava, ma lo aveva comunque allontanato.

Questi erano i fatti, oramai accertati.

In quella lunga estate che si avviava al termine aveva avuto decisamente troppo tempo libero e nei vari giri di pensieri, aveva valutato anche quella possibilità. Almeno, nonostante la sorpresa, non era stato colto del tutto impreparato. All'epoca aveva creduto che, se quello fosse stato il caso, avrebbe significato che lei non lo amava e che aveva fatto finta di nulla per non offenderlo.

Eppure si era lasciata con Josh, e glielo aveva appena candidamente ammesso. Giusto quando lui si era fatto avanti. Proprio quando avere un medico a fianco le avrebbe fatto solo che bene. Coincidenze? Sperava vivamente di no.

E si era scusata. Aveva parlato di muri, di pericoli di vita. Ma non aveva detto di non amarlo.

Aveva anche ammesso che avrebbe voluto richiamarlo, ma che non aveva voluto trascinarlo nel baratro con lei. Quindi la sua presenza non era voluta per cause di forza maggiore, non perchè non lo volesse. Giusto?

Ah, se solo avesse visto come si era ridotto aspettandola... Non si sarebbe fatta tutti questi problemi. Nemmeno lui aveva navigato buone acque. Era riuscito a far passare le giornate per inerzia ma le notti solitarie non finivano mai. Aveva ormai perso il conto dei risvegli sopraggiunti a notte fonda, certo di avere sulle mani il sangue di lei. Sicuro di averla persa e senza la possibilità di verificare il contrario, maledicendo quel minuscolo ritardo che aveva avuto nel farle scudo con il proprio corpo.

Lei aveva finito con le spiegazioni e le scuse e ora toccava a lui parlare, ma prima di dirle qualsiasi cosa doveva prima sbrogliare i sentimenti contrastanti che sentiva dentro di sé.

Era ancora arrabbiato con lei? No, non era decisamente quello il caso.

Forse non la poteva ancora comprendere appieno ma sapeva che non se l'era passata bene nemmeno lei, negli ultimi mesi. Per la prima volta da quando la conosceva aveva davanti a sé una Kate Beckett fragile. Non avrebbe saputo come altro definirla.

I segni della lunga riabilitazione e della lotta che ancora intraprendeva contro sé stessa gli erano perfettamente visibili, anche senza considerare le informazioni che gli arrivavano quasi giornalmente dal distretto.

Da una parte era sempre follemente attratto da lei, il suo caratteristico profumo di ciliegia riempiva la stanza e, nonostante l'aria stanca e denutrita che si portava dietro, era sempre e comunque la donna più bella che avesse mai visto. Le sue curve erano accentuate dal pantalone stretto, mentre la maglia morbida lasciava spazio all'immaginazione. E lui aveva molta immaginazione.

Avrebbe solo voluto gettarle le braccia attorno a mo' di orso per stringerla in un abbraccio. Cosa che si sarebbero meritati entrambi, dopo quel che avevano passato durante il tentativo di rapina.

D'altra parte, sembrava che le intenzioni di lei fossero quelle di allontanarlo di nuovo, cosa che lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarle fare.

Primo perchè la cosa sembrava ferire molto anche lei.

Secondo perchè sembrava convinta, da come lo guardava, che lui sarebbe scappato a gambe levate da un momento all'altro, appena avesse distolto lo sguardo. Sembrava aspettasse solo che lui le dicesse che era stato un piacere conoscerla e che se ne andasse con scuse varie. Sono una persona tanto impegnata, ho tante presentazioni da tenere, sono una persona famosa, ecc ecc. Ci si vede in giro qualche volta, eh, Beckett? Grazie di tutto.

Come se lui avesse potuto archiviare in un attimo tutta la loro storia.

Pareva non comprendere quanto fosse stato serio quando le aveva confessato di amarla. Pensava forse che lui girasse le strade dichiarando amore eterno a tutte le donne che incontrava? Gli ci erano voluti più di tre anni per arrivare a dirglielo, si sentiva quasi offeso che lei non lo prendesse con la dovuta serietà. Fosse stato per lui non si sarebbero mai nemmeno divisi, figurarsi se intendeva lasciarla ora.

Oltretutto aveva da poco avuto la certezza, incontrandosi con il misterioso sig. Smith, che i presupposti sui quali si basavano le convinzioni di Kate fossero, almeno al momento, inesistenti.

La sua vita non sarebbe più stata in pericolo finchè non avesse reiniziato ad indagare, ma naturalmente questo lei non poteva saperlo.

Ecco. Di una cosa era sicuro, non l'avrebbe presa bene.

E lui doveva comunque dirglielo.

Leggeva la paura che si nascondeva dietro i suoi occhi e non poteva lasciare che la divorasse dall'interno come sembrava fosse accaduto durante quell'estate. Non se aveva i mezzi per impedirlo.

Ora... Come doveva gestire gli eventi di quella giornata?

Stava ancora pensando a come spiegarle le circostanze che avevano portato alla conoscenza dell'amico di Montgomery, quando vide una lacrima scorrerle sul viso. E agì d'istinto.

Le si avvicinò e le accarezzo la guancia dolcemente, asciugando quella goccia solitaria. Si guardarono intensamente, consci entrambi dell'intensità del momento. Lo sguardo di lei cadde sulle sue labbra, tornando poi sui suoi occhi in una danza accattivante. Non era la prima volta che lo faceva, forse non si rendeva nemmeno conto di che tortura era starle accanto in modo platonico.

Stavoltà però non resistette.

Non c'erano più ostacoli, per come la vedeva lui. Le carte erano già in tavola visto che entrambi sapevano cosa provava per lei. Josh era fuori dai giochi e non c'era più nessun rapporto che rischiava di rovinare. In effetti al momento non c'era nemmeno più nessuna collaborazione tra loro. Tanto valeva rischiare il tutto per tutto.

Avvicinò le labbra alle sue, un contatto minimo, le strusciò solo leggermente.

Più che un bacio passionale fu un bacio spezzato.

Una richiesta di permesso.

Tanto leggero e veloce da poter credere non fosse mai avvenuto ma così pieno di tensione e di promesse da essere una dichiarazione di amore e di resa totali. Completamente diverso da quello che avevano avuto l'anno prima, agendo sotto copertura. Se quello era stato, la dimostrazione fisica dell'attrazione che provavano, questo era una tacita conferma dei suoi sentimenti.

Quando Castle si arrischiò a sbirciare la sua reazione e vide che non si stava tirando indietro, si riavvicinò unendo nuovamente le loro labbra per approfondire il contatto. Si mosse con una lentezza disarmante, muovendosi sulle sua bocca fino a farla schiudere, portandola con lui in una girandola di sensazioni.

Poteva averlo iniziato lui, ma Kate Beckett stava decisamente ricambiando le sue attenzioni, ora. Si era avvinghiata a lui e sembrava non fosse intenzionata a rilasciarlo a breve.

Su una cosa Beckett aveva sempre avuto ragione: lui non poteva nemmeno immaginare come sarebbe stato stare assieme. Neanche nei suoi sogni migliori poteva credere alla felicità che sentiva nel stringerla tra le braccia, il suo corpo caldo stretto al suo. E si trattava di un solo bacio.

Sarebbe stato semplicemente perfetto se non per il fatto che ancora troppe cose erano rimaste da spiegare.

-Kate...- La tenne stretta a sé, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua in una posa complice e affettuosa. -Kate, Kate…-

Sussurrò più volte il suo nome, quasi a verificare fosse davvero lei e fosse tutto vero.

-Spero vivamente che questo tuo muro di cui parlavi sia crollato perchè non so se sono in grado di lasciarti andare, adesso.- Continuò, cercando di scherzare ma dicendole in realtà esattamente quello che pensava.

-Credo che qualunque barriera sarebbe crollata, con lo spavento che mi hai fatto prendere oggi…- Sussurrò lei. -Ho creduto di averti perso, dopo l'esplosione.-

Concluse la sua affermazione mordendosi con dolcezza il labbro inferiore.

Era un gesto così tipicamente da lei e così terribilmente sexi che, se non lo fosse già stata, sarebbe stato costretto a raggiungerla per prenderla tra le braccia. Nella sua mente, attualmente allo stato paleolitico, l'unica mossa successiva possile era quella di trascinarla in un luogo appartato dove nessun altro potesse vederla o portarglela via. Avesse avuto una clava e una caverna dove nasconderla avrebbe agito subito.

Era ufficiale, Kate Beckett avrebbe dovuto essere dichiarata illegale. Non poteva sconvolgere così le emozioni dei poveri comuni mortali come lui.

-E invece sono ancora qui. Lo sai che non ti libererai facilmente di me, vero?- Si accorse del cambio immediato di espressione appena concluse la frase, ma non le lasciò la possibilità di ribattere. Doveva cercare di mantenere il controllo della situazione, o avrebbe rischiato di vedersela filare via tra le dita.

-Mi piacerebbe molto continuare a pomiciare con te come degli adolescenti- le disse, facendole un occhiolino e regalandole un altro veloce bacio a schiocco -ma ci sono delle cose importanti di cui ti devo parlare.- Concluse poi, con un aria decisamente più seria.

Castle si sciolse da lei accarezzandole le spalle e le braccia mentre si allontanava. Raggiunse il divano e vi si accomodò, invitandola a fare lo stesso.

Quando furono seduti uno a fianco all'altra le prese le mani nelle sue e, dal suo viso, Kate capì non si prospettava nulla di buono.

Doveva sempre essere così? Avevano finalmente condiviso qualcosa di bello quindi ora stava per arrivare la mazzata? Si trattava del Karma?

A volte si trovava a paragonare la loro relazione ad un rollercoaster emotivo. Raggiungeva dei picchi di felicità mai provata ma allo stesso tempo la più minima delle sue azioni aveva il potere di deprimerla o farla infuriare. Sembrava che tutte le emozioni che lo riguardavano venissero amplificate all'eccesso.

Le stava accadendo lo stesso anche con la voglia di averlo accanto a sé e il bisogno di allontanarlo per proteggerlo. Entrambe le emozioni erano talmente forti da causarle una gran confusione, ma non aveva potuto fare nulla quando lui prima le si era avvicinato e l'aveva baciata.

Non c'erano scuse che tenessero, si era lasciata andare subito appena lui aveva avvicinato il viso sul suo. Poteva avere tanti bei progetti sul tenerlo lontano ma sembrava che il suo corpo non fosse d'accordo. Aveva reagito come una drogata davanti alla sua dose.

Gli si era avvinghiata come non esistesse un domani e aveva sperato di non staccarsi mai da lui, così da non dover più sprecare altre parole in scuse o frasi di circostanza. Potevano usare le loro bocche in modi decisamente migliori, no?

Sfortunatamente sembrava fosse nuovamente il momento di tornare alla vita vera.

-Non so bene come spiegartelo, ma cercherò di essere il più breve possibile e di non tralasciare nessuna delle poche cose che so. Prima di andare all'hangar, Roy Montgomery ha spedito un fascicolo di informazioni incriminanti sul mandante dell'omicidio di tua madre ad una persona di cui si fidava. Le avrebbe dovute usare per ricattarlo, in modo che non ti dessero la caccia. Ma purtroppo quelle informazioni sono arrivate troppo tardi e loro avevano già provato a farti fuori.- prese fiato, prima di continuare.

-Il suo compito doveva essere quello di negoziare per la tua vita, Kate. Ma dovevano essere sicuri che tu ti saresti fermata. Per questo Smith mi ha contattato. L'accordo è stato fatto ma serviva qualcuno che ti impedisse di proseguire nelle indagini e hanno creduto che io fossi la persona adatta.-

Castle era in contatto con l'assassino di sua madre. Questa fu l'unica cosa che arrivò al suo cervello.

Si alzò dal divano come se scottasse e si allontanò tornando al centro del soggiorno, come prima di sedersi. Non riusciva a processare la cosa correttamente, l'unica certezza era che Castle l'aveva tradita. Aveva agito alle sue spalle. Sollevò le mani a massaggiarsi le tempie, non poteva credere a quello che aveva fatto.

Poi si rese conto dell'altra informazione che aveva ricevuto e un senso di sollievo le si rovesciò addosso.

Un accordo sulla sua vita.

Per quello non c'erano cecchini appostati ad ogni finestra che provavano ad ucciderla.

Nessun attentato dopo quello al cimitero.

-Hai fatto un accordo sulla mia vita. Senza nemmeno consultarmi. Tu… Tu hai incontrato il Drago? Mio dio, Castle, avrebbero potuto ucciderti. Come hai potuto anche solo pensare di fare una cosa del genere senza contattarmi?- Era ancora sconvolta. Era certa che Castle non fosse il traditore che aveva pensato un attimo prima ma questo non lo scusava per quello che aveva fatto.

-Da quanto tempo lo sai?- gli chiese dopo un istante di esitazione, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. Il terribile sospetto di aver passato mesi a guardarsi le spalle nel terrore quando in realtà nessuno le dava la caccia.


	8. Chapter 8

Sapeva già che Beckett non avrebbe preso bene le novità.  
Sapeva anche che non poteva fargliene una colpa se si fosse arrabbiata. Il caso di sua madre tendeva a risvegliare le sue ire sopite quindi considerò saggio continuare a darle le risposte che cercava.  
-La telefonata è avvenuta solo pochi giorni fa e ci siamo incontrati la sera stessa. Ma non ho visto il Drago, solo l'amico di Roy. Purtroppo non è che una voce al telefono, un'ombra in un parcheggio, non sarei in grado nè di riconoscerlo nè di identificarlo.- Le disse.  
-Come ti è venuto in mente di andare a quell'incontro da solo? Avresti dovuto chiamarmi, Castle!- Le rispose lei, mentre ancora manteneva le distanze da lui.  
-Chiamarti, Kate?- Castle ebbe un moto d'orgoglio nel risponderle. -Quando tutti i miei tentativi venivano automaticamente deviati al centralino? O come quando ho scoperto che il mio nome era diventato off limits al distretto? Le cose erano diverse, Kate. Hai idea di come siano stati quei mesi senza poterti né vedere né sentire? Dopo le prime settimane tuo padre si è degnato di chiamarmi per farmi sapere che quantomeno eri viva, poi più nulla nemmeno da lui. Ho dovuto supplicare Esposito, Beckett, per avere anche solo uno straccio di notizie. Gli ho fatto talmente pena che almeno mi teneva aggiornato su come stavi. O su come avevi ripreso a lavorare. Mi perdonerai se prima di venire da te ho voluto controllare di persona cosa stesse accadendo, visto che era evidente tu non mi volessi vedere.-  
Gli stava tornando la rabbia. Mesi e mesi a raccimolare le notizie in ogni modo possibile, mettendo in ballo la sua dignità. Compatito da tutte le persone che gli erano vicine e che cercavano di sollevargli il morale.

Beckett era rimasta paralizzata dalla sue risposte.  
Ok. Era cosciente di non esser stata molto cortese nel gestire il suo allontanamento però c'era anche da dire che ogni qualvolta si immischiava nel caso di Johanna Beckett, Castle dimostrava la delicatezza di un elefante.  
-Come siano stati quei mesi per te? Fidati, non avresti voluto voluto essere al mio posto.- Si lasciò sfuggire Kate. Nonostante fossero partiti con le migliori intenzioni, ora stavano entrambi alzando i toni. -E per quanto riguarda Esposito e mio padre, avrebbero dovuto farsi gli affari loro. Per quel che ne sapevamo avrebbe potuto esserci un cecchino che mi aspettava ad ogni angolo. perchè non hai potuto starne fuori Castle?- Concluse.  
Cristo santo, lei era come una bomba ad orologeria e lui si era ostinato ad inseguirla.  
Perfino suo padre ed Espo lo avevano aiutato nel farlo andando contro quello che lei aveva deciso fosse meglio. Non capivano che lei non poteva prendersi la responsabilità di averlo vicino? Lui aveva una figlia, una famiglia!  
Chi era lei per fargli rischiare di morire?  
-Perchè ti amo, Kate. Per tutta l'estate ho sognato di potertelo dire in un momento migliore, ma sembra che tu comunque già lo sapessi.- Gli rispose tristemente lui -E perchè sono il tuo partner. Ti sbagli se pensi che non avrei preso il tuo posto. Se me ne avessi dato la possibilità sarei stato al tuo fianco dall'inizio alla fine. Sempre. Come ho continuato a prometterti negli ultimi anni. Ha mai contato qualcosa per te tutto questo?-  
Era tutto sbagliato. Aveva sperato che quella fosse una sera di riconciliazioni ed invece erano finiti a gettarsi addosso i propri veleni esattamente come quel giorno, prima della morte di Montgomery. Erano anche nello stesso posto, quelle stesse mura avevano già vissuto una scena simile quattro mesi or sono e stavano ora vivendo una sorta di dejavù.  
Ora aveva bisogno di sapere cosa volesse lei. Non poteva più accettare di restare perennemente in un limbo di incomprensioni. -Ho sempre creduto ci fosse qualcosa fra di noi, Kate. Credevo che forse anche tu lo sentissi, ora ho bisogno di sapere se è vero. Non posso continuare a illudermi, se non è così. Non dopo questa sera.-

Era giunta l'ora di prendere una decisione, per Kate.  
Da una parte non desiderava altro che assecondare quello che entrambi volevano. Stare insieme. Era pronta, aveva capito molto in quella mattinata concitata. Nulla di meglio di un buon vecchio pericolo di morte per farti capire che il tempo a disposizione non è infinito.  
Dall'altra il dovere le imponeva di allontanarlo di nuovo, era ancora ossessionata dai suoi incubi e vedeva minacce ovunque. Una vocina nella sua testa le ripeteva però che avevano già superato pericoli peggiori insieme. Come voleva cedere a quella voce. Non era anche il lavoro che stava facendo con il dott. Burke quello di convincersi che la sua vita sarebbe stata lunga e felice? Con lui al suo fianco sarebbe stata almeno felice.  
Di tutto quello che avrebbe potuto dire o fare, Kate non fece nulla. Rimase in silenzio a guardarlo per lunghi istanti finchè lui non le parlò di nuovo.

Dopo averla vista esitare per qualche secondo Castle lesse la situazione a suo modo.  
Dire che fosse amareggiato era poco. Aveva davvero creduto che il bacio di poco prima avesse significato qualcosa. Si era sentito sicuro nel rivelarle quello che aveva appreso, credendo fossero in un buon punto verso quel "noi" che agognava da più di un anno e aveva giustamente preteso di sapere cosa provasse lei. Come spesso gli accadeva, la sua fantasia doveva aver superato la realtà e aveva letto la situazione in modo sbagliato.  
E lei evidentemente non sapeva come rifiutarlo.  
-Capisco. Non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro, non ti importunerò più se non sarà necessario.- Disse, raccogliendo la giacca che si era tolto poco prima e avviandosi verso l'uscita.  
Sentiva il bisogno immediato di andarsene per trovare un posto deve leccarsi le ferite. Doveva avere il tempo di accettare di non essere né ricambiato né voluto prima di poter decidere cosa fare.

In un certo senso lui aveva compreso bene le sue intenzioni. Lei credeva di non poterlo avere, anche se lo faceva per lui e di certo non per lei. Se fosse stata più egoista se lo sarebbe tenuta accanto dall'inizio, avrebbe preso tutto il conforto che gli poteva dare e lo avrebbe usato per guarire. Ma teneva troppo a lui per usarlo come scappatoia ai suoi problemi.  
La sua immensa generosità era una delle doti che più apprezzava in lui, ma tutto aveva un limite. Soprattutto se la causa del suo sacrificio era lei. Si era quasi fatto ammazzare buttandosi davanti ad un proiettile e fortunatamente non era riuscito nel suo proposito per qualche millesimo di secondo.  
Per lei.  
Quell'incosciente non si rendeva conto di cosa avesse rischiato incontrandosi da solo con il misterioso Mr. Smith? Ad oggi, ancora non sapeva chi fosse la persona che lo aveva contattato e nonostante quello aveva deciso di procedere comunque.  
Sempre per lei.  
E ora se ne stava andando credendo che lei lo considerasse un inutile disturbo.  
Anche se non si era sentita pronta per rivederlo fino a poche ore prima, non poteva più negare che averlo vicino la faceva sentire di nuovo bene, completa. E quel bacio… Non c'era nulla di paragonabile all'essere baciata da Castle. Lo sapeva bene già da un po' ma si era sempre auto imposta di non pensarci.  
Era accettabile che se ne andasse così, dopo quello che si erano detti? No. Non lo era.  
-Aspetta, Castle.- Lo bloccò quando aveva già una mano sulla maniglia.  
-Tutto...- Gli disse, rispondendo alla sua domanda di prima. -Sapere che mi amavi ha contato tutto.-  
Pensare ai momenti bui che aveva passato le ricordava anche come il pensiero di lui le avesse risollevato l'animo e le avesse permesso di andare avanti.  
-Durante la convalescenza non facevo che pensarti, anche se credevo di non essere pronta. Ho sempre pensato avremmo avuto tempo e oggi… Oggi ho creduto che non ci sarebbero state altre possibilità, per noi. E tutto perchè eri nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato…- Si interruppe con un mix tra un singhiozzo e un accenno di risata.  
Forse se ne sarebbe pentita in seguito ma, persa com'era nei suoi occhi azzurri, fece quello che più aveva voglia di fare. Lui si era già esposto e aveva provato a darle tutto quello che poteva. Ora toccava a lei ricambiare. Fece i pochi metri che li dividevano con dei passi decisi e quando gli fu vicino appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, allungando poi la destra ad accarezzargli il viso. Erano gli stessi gesti che aveva fatto dopo l'esplosione della banca, le sensazioni erano le stesse però stavolta erano nel suo appartamento. Da soli.  
Una serie di pensieri sciocchi le si affacciarono nella mente e si rese conto di quanto fosse strano essere a piedi scalzi, senza i tacchi vertiginosi che metteva tutti i giorni. Sembrava quasi cambiare la natura del loro rapporto e, nonostante si sentisse più indifesa, il calore che si irradiava dal corpo di lui la faceva sentire protetta.  
Sentì Castle irrigidirsi quando gli si appoggiò contro, probabilmente a forza di seguire i suoi cambi d'umore non capiva più cosa stesse succedendo. Faticava a capirlo lei stessa.  
L'unica cosa di cui era sicura, in quel momento, era che non poteva tollerare di perderlo di nuovo, dopo tutto quel tempo senza vederlo.  
Lo guardò quasi chiedendogli il permesso e si sollevò in punta di piedi fino ad unire le labbra alle sue. Se non aveva le parole per sistemare tutto, poteva fare almeno questo per trasmettergli il turbine di emozioni che provava.  
Fu bello. E intenso.  
Nonostante lo smarrimento iniziale quando le si era stretta a lui, Castle era stato ben felice di ricambiare il bacio.  
-Non sei mai stato un disturbo. Oddio, magari all'inizio si…- gli disse accennando un sorriso. -Ma ho cambiato idea dopo un po'.-  
Ora erano abbracciati, con lui praticamente appoggiato alla porta. Stargli così vicino era intossicante, in senso buono. Il calore che le trasmetteva, misto al profumo della sua colonia, la mandava in estasi. Se poi si aggiungeva che la guardava con gli occhi più dolci e profondi che lei avesse mai visto il quadro era completo.  
Era uno di quei pochi momenti perfetti che la vita può offrire ad una persona, così decise di renderlo ancora più completo.  
-Ti amo, Rick- gli sussurrò.


	9. Chapter 9

Il sole filtrava pigro dalla finestra della camera accarezzandole le palpebre e segnalando l'inizio di un nuovo giorno sulla città.

Si sentiva piacevolmente indolenzita. Anche se solo per poche ore, era da mesi che non dormiva così bene. Senza incubi e senza risvegli sudati.

Un grugnito e l'arrivo di una mano ad accarezzarle l'addome nudo le ricordarono che non era sola e fecero riaffiorare i ricordi della notte precedente fino a farla quasi arrossire.

Si, aveva dormito davvero bene, ma quello che era accaduto prima di arrivare a chiudere gli occhi era stato ancora meglio. A quasi quattro anni dal loro primo incontro si era finalmente concessa di lasciarsi andare del tutto con Castle, lasciando da parte i ripensamenti e assaporando appieno le emozioni che provava nello stare con lui.

All'inizio era sembrato difficile. Dopo averlo preso per mano lo aveva portato in camera sua e lì si era resa conto che sarebbe stato la prima persona a vedere per intero il suo corpo da parecchi mesi a questa parte. Cicatrici comprese.

Non era ancora scesa del tutto a patti con quelle ferite e col cambiamento che avevano comportato sulla sua pelle e di certo non aveva previsto di essere vista da qualcuno, nell'ultimo periodo. Castle, che a volte sembrava leggerle nella mente, dopo averle sfilato la maglietta l'aveva prima accarezzata e poi baciata proprio su quella cicatrice in mezzo al petto che tanto la infastidiva. L'aveva studiata come se fosse una cosa preziosa e si era poi dedicato a quella chirurgica sotto l'attaccatura del braccio. In tutto quello che le faceva sembrava mettere la massima dedizione, perfino nel vedere quelle deturpazioni sulla sua pelle non aveva fatto una piega.

Lei aveva provato a sottrarsi al suo tocco adorante ma lui aveva bloccato i suoi sforzi alzando lo sguardo e dicendole che la trovava bellissima e che quelle cicatrici erano la prova che lei era ancora viva. Ancora con lui. Pronta a dare filo da torcere a tutto quello che le si sarebbe parato davanti.

Glielo aveva detto con una serietà e un ardore tale da farla sciogliere nuovamente tra le sue 'uomo trovava sempre le parole giuste, a volte era perfino inquietante vedere come la conoscesse e la capisse.

Superato quell'ultimo scoglio, la sua era stata una resa incondizionata. Non c'era stato altro da dirsi, se non brevi sussurri, e avevano fatto l'amore fino a crollare esausti sul letto. Era stata una notte decisamente incredibile, prima di addormentarsi non sapeva più nemmeno chi era. Sapeva solo chi fossero loro, insieme.

Ricordava molto bene come lo aveva provocato quando avevano chiuso quel primo caso assieme, diversi anni prima. Si rendeva conto solo ora che nemmeno lei poteva avere idea di tutto questo, c'era una sorta di connessione tra loro. Sentivano e compensavano i bisogni una dell'altro senza neanche il bisogno di esprimerli.

Sentì Castle muoversi dietro di lei, forse infastidito dal cambio di rilassatezza dovuto al suo risveglio. Sembrava che il corpo di lui la reclamasse anche nel sonno, lo sentì bisbigliare il suo nome e tendersi per attirarla di nuovo a sé. Kate valutò brevemente gli impegni della giornata e, una volta capito che nessuno si aspettava di vederla arrivare al distretto quella mattina, si lasciò avvinghiare contro il corpo di lui, tornando in breve tempo di nuovo tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Quando si risvegliò trovo Castle che la osservava, disteso accanto a lei con il gomito appuntato sul cuscino in modo da potersi sostenere il viso con la mano.

Non era la prima volta in cui lei lo sorprendeva a fissarla, quasi a studiarla. In passato se ne sarebbe di sicuro lamentata, ma di certo non oggi. In quel momento lo trovava solo molto dolce.

-Buongiorno…- Lo salutò.

-Buongiorno, Beckett-

-È mattina e ci troviamo nudi sul mio letto- gli mormorò lei con voce bassa e ancora assonnata-Credo che ormai tu ti sia guadagnato la possibilità di usare i nomi di battesimo, in certe situazioni- Scherzò.

-Buongiorno, Kate- si ripetè lui, abbassando il capo per darle un bacio. -Quindi ora posso anche dire ad Espo e Ryan che sei la mia ragazza?-

-Era dai tempi del college che qualcuno non mi definiva la sua ragazza con il bisogno impellente di raccontarlo agli amici- Cercò di prenderlo in giro lei, prima di accorgersi che lui sembrava essere molto serio sulla questione.

-Non è tanto il fatto che io voglia raccontarlo, è che mi piace pensare che ora stiamo insieme. Ma non so se anche tu la pensi così.- Le rispose in modo cauto lui.

Quell'indecisione, mista a paura di sbagliare qualcosa, la rattristava. Sapeva che era colpa sua se lui aveva quei dubbi e si sentiva tremendamente in colpa, per quello.

-Hai paura che ti usi per colmare le mie notti vuote scacciandoti alle prime luci dell'alba, Castle?- Provò a tenere un tono leggero e provocante ma lui era di tutt'altra opinione. Da quando era arrivato nel suo appartamento la sera precedente, sembrava che il suo obietttivo fosse quello di portarla fuori dalla sua area di comfort facendole ammettere ad alta voce quello che probabilmente entrambi già sapevano. Per lei non esisteva nemmeno la possibilità di prendere strada separate, a quel punto. Aveva atteso tanto e sentiva che ora il loro legame era indissolubile.

-Colmare le tue notti vuote mi andrebbe più che bene, Kate.- Le rispose alzando il sopracciglio -Solo che preferirei anche prepararti la colazione al mattino, piuttosto che esser cacciato nel cuore della notte… Sarebbe un accordo migliore per entrambi, non trovi?-

Le stava chiedendo in modo tanto aggraziato quanto furbo se stavano insieme e non sembrava intenzionato a lasciar cadere l'argomento.

Si alzò leggermente dal cuscino anche lei, appoggiandosi con le mani sulle sue spalle e facendolo riappoggiare con la schiena sul materasso. Ora erano in una posizione invertita rispetto a prima, fianco a fianco ma con lei che si sporgeva sopra di lui disegnando pigri cerchi immaginari con le dita sul suo petto.

-Perchè non ti metti al lavoro su quella colazione a cui accennavi mentre io mi faccio una doccia? Così… Posso valutare se vale la pena tenerti fino al mattino…- Gli propose.

-La tua proposta è accettabile. Fai con calma, stai per avere una fantastica colazione in pieno stile Castle!- Si alzò dal letto senza nessun pudore, stiracchiandosi con calma prima di rimettersi addosso dei vestiti e avviarsi verso la cucina.

Kate si prese tutto il tempo che le serviva, godendosi l'acqua calda che scrosciava sul suo corpo indolenzito. Era strano pensare come in quello stesso momento, Richard Castle, famoso scrittore nonchè suo ex partner, si trovasse nella cucina del suo appartamento per prepararle la colazione.

Era un qualcosa così difficile da ipotizzare fino a pochi anni prima che a ripensarci sembrava quasi surreale. Da qui in poi sarebbe stato tutto nuovo. Una serie infinita di possibilità si stendeva davanti a loro, stava a lei decidere come giocarsele.

Si rivestì in velocità e raggiunse Castle nella zona giorno. Nei successivi dieci minuti scoprì che lui sapeva giostrarsi perfettamente nella sua cucina senza nemmeno chiederle indicazioni.

-Come facevi a sapere che tengo la noce moscata in quel cassetto?- Gli chiese stupita dopo aver osservato per l'ennesima volta come andasse a colpo sicuro nel trovare ogni ingrediente e accessorio di cui avesse bisogno.

-Sono stato un attento osservatore, e tu sei stata molto ingenua nel lasciarmi entrare a più riprese nel tuo spazio vitale.- Le rispose sorridendo.

-Non è che mi lasciassi molta scelta quando ti presentavi alla mia porta non invitato con film e orsetti gommosi…- Gli rispose, anche lei sorridente.

Pochi minuti dopo si era trovata a mangiare i pancake più goduriosi che la sua cucina avesse mai visto, gustandone ogni singolo morso in un silenzio soddisfatto mentre lui ancora trafficava sui fornelli. Oltre al classico sciroppo d'acero ne aveva preparati alcuni con marshmallow e cioccolato. Non aveva idea di come avesse avuto il coraggio di fondere la ricetta degli s'mores con i pancakes ma doveva ammettere che, per quanto strani (ed a lungo andare probabilmente anche stomachevoli), non erano affatto male. Di sicuro, però, non glielo avrebbe mai potuto ammettere. Il suo ego in cucina era già abbastanza alle stelle.

-Ed ecco il tuo caffè- Castle le porse una tazza piena di quel liquido nero che tanto amava. Nel passargliela le sfiorò le dita e quando lei la ebbe tra le mani lui gliele avvolse nelle sue prendendo poi posto accanto a lei. Sembrava un'altra vita quella in cui lui la riforniva di caffeina tutte le mattine stando ben attento ad ogni gesto.

Dopo aver sorseggiato brevemente il caffè ripose la tazza sul tavolo e pensò che dato che avevano la mattinata libera non era una cattiva idea usarla in modo proficuo.

-Sai, mi ero presa la giornata libera, oggi…- Si sporse verso di lui e con fare sensuale si aprì i primi bottoni della camicia che aveva indossato dopo la doccia, attirando la sua completa attenzione -E visto che abbiamo dormito così poco non sarebbe una brutta idea tornare a letto per… schiacciare un pisolino-

Castle non si fece pregare due volte, colse subito l'occasione per stringerla di nuovo a sé. Stava giusto per baciarla quando il suo cellulare iniziò a suonare.

-Con un tempismo del genere deve trattarsi di mia madre…- Sospirò tristemente, prima di estrarre il telefono dalla tasca e vedere che invece si trattava di Alexis -Scusami, non credo di aver avvisato che non sarei rientrato per la notte e temo si possano esser preoccupate-

-Non c'è problema, se vuoi un po' più di privacy vai pure in corridoio o in camera- Le propose lei staccandosi e dandogli il via libera. Lo vide allontanarsi verso la zona notte mentre rispondeva alla figlia, rassicurandola che stava bene.

Quando tornò, poco dopo, si scusò dicendole che sarebbe stato meglio se tornava al loft a controllare che fosse tutto a posto. Lo spavento fatto prendere alla ragazza il giorno prima non era ancora stato assorbito del tutto.

-Vuoi venire con me? Potremmo vedere un film, o solo rilassarci un po'. Sono sicuro che ad Alexis farebbe piacere vederti… In effetti, credo abbia intuito che sono rimasto qui, stanotte.- le propose, sempre in modo molto cauto.

Con tutte le novità avvenute nelle ultime 24 ore, Kate di certo non aveva ancora valutato come agire con sua figlia. Forse però era meglio se prima ci parlava Castle. O avrebbero dovuto farlo assieme? Come funzionava in quei casi?

-Io… Potrei raggiungerti più tardi se ti va. Magari… Potremmo scambiare due parole con Alexis, se è quello che vuoi- Glielo propose per cercare di capire come voleva gestire la cosa e fu felice di vedere che si illuminò come un albero di Natale, alle sue parole.

-Credo che sarebbe fantastico, Kate! Ti aspetto tra qualche ora? Magari per pranzo?- Le chiese.

-Ok, passo un attimo al distretto e poi ti raggiungo e… Castle?- lo richiamò quando era ormai avviato verso la porta. Continuò la frase solo quando lui si fu completamente girato per vedere cosa volesse dirgli -Prepari delle ottime colazioni. Direi addirittura le migliori che io abbia mai avuto…-

Lo scintillio nei suoi occhi, prima di aprire la porta, le fece capire che il suo messaggio era arrivato a destinazione.

-Allora non vedo l'ora di raccontarlo ai ragazzi!- Fece la sua uscita di scena, ridacchiando, prima che lei potesse dirgli qualcosa.

Poco male, lo avrebbe rivisto tra poche ore, si disse tra sé e sé.

Era così di buon umore che avrebbe potuto dirlo ai Bro perfino lei, si sentiva felice come forse non lo era mai stata.


	10. Chapter 10

Era quasi arrivata al distretto e, scendendo dal taxi, si sorprese della felicità che provava anche solo nel sentire il calore del sole sulla pelle.

Assaporò la sensazione per pochi istanti, sentendosi libera, poi si unì allo sciame di newyorkesi che stavano per attraversare la strada.

Dopo aver salutato gli agenti all'ingresso del distretto raggiunse finalmente il piano della omicidi. Sembrava essere una giornata tranquilla vista la quiete che si respirava all'interno dell'edificio.

Esposito era appoggiato sulla scrivania del suo partner e stava sorseggiando con calma il suo caffè mentre parlava con Ryan, che era seduto dando le spalle all'ascensore, quando la vide arrivare. L'irlandese seguì lo sguardo sorpreso dell'amico e si girò per vedere cosa avesse rubato l'attenzione del collega, scorgendo quindi Beckett mentre si avviava verso la sua scrivania per lasciare il cappotto e le sue cose.

-Beckett! Non credavamo di vederti, oggi- La salutarono con tono perplesso, intercettandola. C'era qualcosa di diverso in lei ma non riuscivano bene a capire cosa.

-Esposito, Ryan- Li salutò entrambi avvicinandosi a loro -Devo parlare con la Gates, avete visto se è nel suo ufficio?-

I ragazzi la la stavano guardando come se avessero visto un alieno, squadrandola da capo a piedi. Dopo un breve momento di sorpresa, Esposito individuò l'anomalia.

-Stai sorridendo!- Affermò con tutta la grazia che lo contraddistingueva, cogliendola alla sprovvista e guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia per quel commento fuori luogo.

-Non che tu non possa sorridere, o essere felice. Noi adoriamo vederti felice!- aggiunse Ryan, provando a stemperare l'uscita infelice di Esposito.

Kate fece mente locale e si rese conto che non entrava di buon umore al distretto da mesi. Di sicuro da prima della morte di Montgomery. Era così evidente il cambiamento da ieri ad oggi?

-Sono... - Kate non sapeva bene come reagire di fronte all'evidenza del suo cambiamento d'umore rispetto all'ultima volta che li aveva visti e abbassò quindi lo sguardo a terra tentando di nascondere un sorriso ancora più ampio, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Non voleva nemmeno pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare Castle se fosse stato presente, vista la conversazione avuta quella mattina. Probabilmente avrebbe gonfiato la coda come un pavone e l'intero distretto avrebbe saputo che stavano assieme di lì a 10 minuti.

-Sono felice che siate felici che io sia felice. Ma devo proprio scappare, ho bisogno di parlare con il capitano e poi ho un impegno- concluse, facendosi largo tra i due e lasciandoli là impiantati.

Non che volesse nascondere la sua nuova relazione, specialmente a loro, ma ci sarebbe stato tempo nei giorni successivi. Anche se visti gli eventi del giorno precedente era probabile che i Bro avessero già fatto il collegamento. Ma Castle non vedeva l'ora di essere lui a raccontarlo, non poteva togliergli tutto il divertimento. Giusto?

-Buongiorno, Signore. Posso disturbarla?- Chiese, introducendosi nell'ufficio della Gates dopo aver bussato.

Per fortuna quel giorno non era in riunione ma era assorta nel controllo dei fascicoli di alcuni casi appena chiusi.

-Detective Beckett, si accomodi. Credevo fosse il suo giorno libero. Non mi aspettavo di vederla qui, soprattutto dopo quanto accaduto ieri. Il sig. Castle e la sua famiglia stanno bene?- Le chiese cortesemente il capitano, sapendo che prima del suo arrivo i due lavoravano assieme.

-E' così infatti, sono solo di passaggio. Castle sta bene, devono solo riprendersi dallo spavento preso. Sono passata al distretto perchè vorrei chiedere un permesso per la prossima settimana- Spiegò Kate.

-Ha un sacco di permessi e ferie accumulate, Detective. Non vedo nessun problema nell'iniziare a usarne un po'. Anzi, il contrario. Che giorno le serviva di preciso?-

-In realtà...- chiarì quindi Beckett schiarendosi la voce -Stavo pensando all'intera settimana, da oggi in poi…-

La Gates alzò lo sguardo dalla scrivania, alzando il sopracciglio sorpresa. Per quel poco che aveva visto e letto di lei era chiaro fosse una instancabile stacanovista. Neppure l'attentato di un cecchino era riuscita a tenerla ferma a lungo, nonostante poi avesse deciso di dedicarsi al lavoro d'ufficio per un po' di tempo.

-Vorrei poi tornare in servizio attivo al mio ritorno, Signore- Aggiunse quindi Kate.

-Accordato, Detective. Si prenda la settimana. Aspetto con ansia di vederla all'opera sul campo!- Acconsentì il capitano, concedendole un raro sorriso di incoraggiamento.

-La ringrazio, Capitano- Salutò quindi la Detective accomiatandosi.

Si diresse verso la sua scrivania per riprendere la borsa e incrociando di nuovo Ryan ed Esposito, che avevano interrotto il loro confabulare appena l'avevano vista uscire dall'ufficio del capitano.

-Ci si vede la settimana prossima, ragazzi. Io penso me ne andrò in ferie…- Li salutò uscendo, senza lasciare loro il tempo di chiederle nulla.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero davanti a lei si ritrovo a ridere da sola. Stava andando da Castle e, per la prima volta da molti anni a questa parte, gioiva del fatto che non avrebbe dovuto presentarsi al lavoro per un'intera settimana.

Questa giornata si stava rivelando perfetta. Sicuramente imprevedibile fino anche solo alla mattina precedente, ma perfetta.

Erano le 11am in punto e da cinque minuti si trovava impalata davanti alla porta di Castle. I suoi pensieri correvano su binari sconnessi e non riusciva ad interrompere quel flusso ininterrotto neanche per potersi permettere di suonare il campanello.

Stava per introdursi al loft come nuova fidanzata di Castle? Si erano confessati di amarsi la sera prima, quindi erano ufficialmente insieme? Lui era di certo sembrato propenso a pensarla così. O era stata tutta una sua impressione?

Quante altre donne nella stessa situazione aveva visto passare, quella porta? Certo, Castle negli ultimi anni aveva dimostrato di non essere il playboy che i giornali sembravano ritrarre e lei non aveva nessuna prova per pensare che lo fosse mai stato. Come erano finiti i suoi due matrimoni? Si rese conto che nonostante tutto il tempo passato assieme non glielo aveva mai chiesto.

Nemmeno quando lo aveva visto tornare e poi chiudere di nuovo con Gina. E quella storia era davvero chiusa del tutto?

Alexis avrebbe approvato la loro relazione? Castle le aveva già detto qualcosa?

E soprattutto, perchè si stava torturando pensando alle sue ex fuori dall'ingresso di casa sua, al posto di suonare il campanello come una persona normale?

Persa nei suoi ragionamenti fece quasi un balzo all'indietro quando vide la porta del loft aprirsi e rivelare uno stupito Richard Castle.

-Beckett, ciao!- la salutò, evidentemente non sorpreso quanto lei di trovarla lì. Aveva forse acquisito sul serio dei poteri psichici? Aveva avvertito la sua presenza dall'interno?

-Eduardo, il portiere, mi ha avvisato che stavi salendo e stavo venendo a cercarti, visto che non ti vedevo arrivare. Pensavo quasi ti fossi data alla fuga, magari con uno dei miei vicini più bello e affascinante di me…- le spiegò sorridendo.

Tipico di Castle ricamare una storia anche solo sul suo ritardo di qualche minuto.

-Dubito di poter trovare qualcuno di più… Rudemente affascinante di te, Rick- gli diede corda, innescando un sorriso ancora più ampio sul viso di lui.

-Vieni, c'è sempre il rischio più che concreto che sia il vicino ad innamorarsi follemente di te e che possa quindi poi decidere di rapirti!- le disse, trascinandola all'interno del loft.

Kate non riuscì a trattenere una risatina e si lasciò abbracciare affondando il viso sul collo di lui.

-Ricordati che ho una pistola, non mi lascerei trascinare via da te così- Gli sussurrò all'orecchio, mordicchiandolo poi sul lobo.

Se l'aumento del battito di lui era un indizio, Kate stava ottenendo una buona reazione alla sua risposta.

Stava per baciarlo quando lo schiarirsi di una gola per attirare l'attenzione li fece distaccare velocemente e si ritrovarono Alexis che li fissava a braccia incrociate.

-Vedo che alla fine siete riusciti a chiarirvi… E sembra ci siate riusciti molto bene!- li richiamò.

Né Beckett né Castle sapevano più dove guardare, dall'imbarazzo di essersi fatti trovare avvinghiati sulla porta di casa dalla figlia di lui. Il primo a riprendersi fu lui, strinse la mano di lei nella sua e stava per spiegare la situazione alla ragazza quando lei li anticipò.

-Era ora che vi decideste a stare assieme… Perchè state assieme, vero?- Chiese, rivolta più a Kate che al padre.

Kate fu colta alla sprovvista. Due paia di occhi azzurri la fissavano in attesa di una sua conferma.

-Noi… Si, suppongo di sì. Stiamo insieme- cobfermò -Per te va bene o credi possa essere un problema se io e tuo padre ci frequentiamo?-

Oddio. Non sapeva più dove guardare per l'imbarazzo, ma era importante per lei che Alexis e Martha approvassero. Sapeva bene quanto Castle tenesse alle sue due rosse preferite.

-Detective Beckett- Si intromise quindi Castle, allacciando il braccio alla sua spalla e stringendola a lui -Stai forse chiedendo la mia mano a mia figlia?-

Et voilà, con una delle sue uscite era riuscito a sciogliere la tensione del momento e Kate si ritrovò a ridere alla sua battuta, poco prima che Alexis si avvicinasse e per abbracciarla.

-Benvenuta nella famiglia Castle, Kate. Sono felice per voi!- le sussurrò quindi, prima di lasciarla andare per tornare in cucina.

-Quindi ora è ufficiale, stiamo insieme. Siamo una coppia. Castle e Beckett, uniti nell'amore contro il crimine. Caskett, giustizieri contro le malvagità del mondo…- Castle avrebbe potuto continuare a lungo se lei non lo avesse opportunamente interrotto baciandolo.

-Caskett, Castle? Sul serio?-

-Io lo trovo fantastico, anche meglio di Brangelina. Poi l'alternativa sarebbe Bestle, o Rickterine... No, credo non ci sia neanche paragone con Caskett, vince su tutta la linea!-

-Già, non c'è proprio paragone…- Acconsentì quindi lei, preferendo tornare a baciarlo piuttosto che discutere sul loro nomignolo.

Si divisero solo quando Alexis li chiamò dalla cucina per chiedere cosa preferissero avere per pranzo, raggiungendola assieme.

Aveva tante cose da dirgli. E aveva una intera settimana che era certa avrebbero passato insieme. Chi lo sa? Forse avrebbero perfino potuto andare nella sua casa negli Hamptons. Era finito il tempo delle occasioni perse.

Ora che si erano finalmente trovati era certa che nulla è nessuno li avrebbe più divisi.


End file.
